La luz en mi oscuridad
by YumiSebby
Summary: Ella asegura que no tiene motivos para seguir adelante. Su madre y hermana la abandonaron, su padre no deja de maltratarla de forma vil y constante. Ahora solo le queda el auto-dañarse a si misma, odiarse tanto que desea romper cada reflejo, y pensar en morir. ¿La salvará alguien de esa vida?.
1. Sinopsis

**La** **luz** **en** **mi** **oscuridad**.

-**_Sinopsis_**: ¿Cómo puedes luchar contra algo que te hunde día a día, cuando ya ni siquiera te quedan fuerzas para levantarte?. Tori, con una vida de la que desea escapar segundo a segundo, maltratada desde que tenía tan solo 5 años, abandonada y conviviendo con los maltratos de su padre.

Solo encuentra una manera para evadirse de la realidad y sentirse viva: cortarse.

¿Una salida?. El _suicidio_. Piensa en ello constantemente.

Pero... ¿Aparecerá alguien que lo consiga salvar de aquel pozo oscuro y sombrío al que algunos llaman vida?.

* * *

_Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic :D_

_Espero que les agrade, y ed que llevo mucho tiempo deseando escribir algo con esta trama._

_P.D: Tendrá contenido para "Mayores de 16 o 18" ya que trataré temas como, si bien he dicho antes, auto-dañarse, desordenes alimenticios, maltrato... Etc._


	2. Ella (Parte 1)

_Tori_.

Hay una niña llorando en la esquina de su habitación. Se está abrazando a si misma mientras suplica que todo eso que está viviendo día a día se detenga. Ella desea salir de su habitación, como muchas veces ha intentado por la ventana, pero no puede, porque sabe que si lo hace los golpes empezarán de nuevo y con mucha más fuerza, y cree que ya está demasiado marcada por hoy. Su madre escapó de esto, al igual que su hermana mayor, Trina, pero ella continua en esa agonía.

Atentamente, Victoria, escucha como su padre, con pasos seguros y fuertes, se dirige a la puerta de su habitación, y esta se refugia más en su abrazo protector si es que eso es posible.

-Tori- La llama su padre y ella duda si debe contestar. Sabe que si lo hace, la tortura empezará antes, pero que si no contesta al llamado de su progenitor, la condena será más dolorosa.

-¿Si, papá?- No sabe si ha hecho lo correcto, pero ella solo quiere que esto se acabe ya. ¿Por qué una niña de doce años debe vivir esa agonía?.

-Ven, cariño...- Y sabe que es mejor no hacerlo, porque es muy posible que su padre tenga algún objeto, puede que un bate como la última vez, y no conseguirá escapar, pero aún así, dudosa abre la puerta, y al verlo allí, con aquella correa en la mano se dice a si misma que sí, que no debería haber hecho aquello.

"**Mi** **tortura** **día** **tras** **día"**

Todos los días desde que ella tenía 5 años los maltratos han continuado, y por mucho que ha intentado luchar contra ellos, no ha podido ganar la batalla. Se siente sola, abandonada, triste, se odia a si misma por no tener la suficiente fuerza para hacer frente a esto, a su padre, a su dolor, a quien le ha condenado.

**Ella** **lucha** **para** **encontrar** **su** **camino**.

-¡No sirves para nada, gilipollas!- Siente un nuevo golpe, justo en la parte superior de su brazo. Duele, duele muchísimo, pero ya está tan acostumbrada que ni tan siquiera grita.

"_Si_ _gritas_ _o_ _lloras_ _será_ _peor_"- Se recuerda.

**Ella** **se** **corta**.

"Un corte más por no luchar contra él"

"Un corte más por no servir para nada"

"Un corte más por mentirle a Cat y a Robbin y hacer que ambos se alejaran de mi"

"Un corte más por mi madre y mi hermana, a quienes no pude defender y se fueron"

"Un corte más por ser tan gorda"

"Un corte más por odiarme"

"Un corte más por comer"

"Un corte más... solo un corte más"

Y cuando sale del baño, aún con su brazo bañado en un fluído pastoso color rojo cobre, agradece que su padre no esté en casa


	3. Ella (Parte 2)

**Ella** **se** **rompe** **cada** **día** **más**.

Se frota los ojos intentando que la luz no queme demasiado a sus hinchadas y coloradas pupilas, pero no lo consigue. No quiere levantarse, ¿quién querría si viviese una cosa así?. Tira de las mantas hasta hacer que estas lo escondan totalmente, tapándose incluso la cabeza. Quiere volver a dormir, y si es posible, no despertar _nunca_.

-Victoria- Y la nombrada se siente morir de nuevo. Sus únicos minutos de paz en todo el día están siendo arrebatados por esa criatura infame a la que llama padre, pero como no puede hacer nada, solo se levanta y se pone una sudadera vieja color grisáseo con unos pantalones oscuros, simplemente para taparse cada morantón que tiene en su cuerpo, y baja.

-¿Si, papá?- La respuesta sale mecánicamente de sus labios, porque se siente muerta y cree que ya no tiene ni la capacidad para pensar claramente.

-El desayuno.- Contesta simplemente. Esa voz retiembla en sus oídos como si lanzasen bombas dentro de su cabeza. De fondo puede escuchar como su padre agita el cinturón, y tiene la certeza de que si no obedece, lo de anoche se repetirá pero con mucha más violencia y salvajismo. Siente un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

"_Ayuda_"- Grita aunque ya está seguro de que es muy probable que jamás encuentre la luz al final del túnel.

-Si, padre.- Se siente una maldita sirviente y de nuevo se pregunta porqué ella está aquí si no tiene lugar en la vida.

Y cuando por fin consigue hacer que su padre se sienta agradado con la comida, tras casi dos horas de estar en la cocina escuchando sus alaridos, junto con los insultos y los golpes a la mesa y al sillón, empieza a subir las escaleras y momentáneamente piensa que subirlas cuesta demasiado; más, quizás porque día a día se sigue rompiendo. Mucho más.

"¿_Cuánto_ _tiempo_ _más_ _tendré_ _que_ _estar_ _viviendo_ _esto_?"

**Ella** **se** **esconde** **entre** **las** **cuatro** **paredes** **de** **su** **habitación**.

Debe pensar rápido, Tori lo sabe. O piensa rápido o no podrá levantarse en semanas. Su padre ha salido a beber hoy, y cuando viene ebrio su violencia aumenta a niveles que nadie podía sospechar. Debe esconderse, aunque no sabe donde.

"¿_En_ _el_ _salón_?"- Se dice a si misma, aunque su padre siempre la acaba encontrando cuando se esconde allí. Irónicamente esto parece un juego del escondite de niños pequeños... claramente solo lo parece. La diferencia es que como Pedro, el padre de esta, encuentre a Tori, puede que no vuelva a esconderse jamás.

"¿_En_ _la_ _cocina_?"- Se vuelve a preguntar, pero después agitadamente se dice que no hay lugar donde ocultarse.

Corre a su habitación, presa del pánico, y no sabe lo que hacer. Mira por todo el lugar, y tiene una idea, la cual espera que salga bien, cuando ve la ventana.

"_Si_ _tengo_ _cuidado_, _no_ _debo_ _caerme_."- Se siente segura ya que se ha sentado en aquel rellano lleno de rejas que hay justo debajo de su ventana.

Aunque... esta vez todo sale mal. Cuando pone un píe en la primera reja, su pierna derecha duele intensamente y está segura de que su herida se ha abierto de nuevo, por lo que la reja cae junto con ella. No sabe qué hacer, por lo que grita. Justamente su padre entra por el porche de la entrada y lo escucha, y la medio latina sabe que de esta saldrá muy mal parada. Su padre le grita, -aunque no se le entiende demasiado bien, por lo que ella debe hacer un gran esfuerzo por intentar comprenderlo, por todo el alcohol que ha ingerido,- que se deje caer, y la morena no sabe qué hacer. Si no se cae ahora, de todas maneras se resbalará y terminará sobre él, pero si lo hace...

Tiene miedo, y de nuevo se pregunta de forma retórica, porqué le ha tocado vivir esa tortura, que parece que nunca terminará, a ella.

Lo hace, se suelta voluntariamente del borde del tejado y siente como los brazos de su padre la aprietan fuertemente remarcándole el dolor de cada marca que tiene en su cuerpo.

-Me has puesto en ridículo.- Aunque el aliento de Pedro huele horrible, lo único que ella es capaz de pensar es que puede que no salga de esta.

"Ya ni en _mi_ _habitación_ _puedo_ _sentirme_ _segura_... No _tengo_ _lugar_ _para_ _esconderme_ _y_ _resguardarme_ de la _oscuridad_..."

**Ella** **se** **pregunta** **porqué** **nadie** **la** **escucha** **cuando** **siente** **que** **está** **gritando** **hasta** **que** **su** **garganta** **se** **desgarra**.

"Puede que algún día alguien venga a tenderme una mano para sacarme de este... lugar negro, sin nada de luz, en el que me encuentro desde el día en el que nací."- Se dice a si misma mientras siente como sus mejillas se sienten húmedas de nuevo; está tirada en el suelo y de alguna forma da gracias porque han llamado a la puerta ya que solo ha recibido un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha, aunque siente un inmenso dolor en su labio inferior, por lo que piensa que se lo ha partido.

"_O_ quizás no"- Cierra los ojos, intentando escapar de esa realidad cuando escucha como su padre se acerca a su cuarto. Su 'castigo' no ha acabado todavía.


	4. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa**.

_Tori._

Hoy cumple dieciocho años, aunque se siente como una mujer mucho mayor, de unos 50, a causa de todo el peso que carga sobre sus hombros. Nadie canta cumpleaños féliz por la mañana, nadie viene con un 'Buenos días, cariño', aunque a eso ya está acostumbrada ya que está sola desde que tenía diez años y su madre se fue con su hermana y la dejó a la deriba, con su padre.

Se mira al espejo y se obliga a si misma a mostrar una sonrisa, pero esta ya no sale desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y es que ya no le quedan fuerzas. ¿Cómo puede sonreir cuando todo lo que le rodea está teñido de un oscuro y sepulcral negro?. Nunca recibió un abrazo, un beso, o una palabra de apoyo, y es por eso que a día de hoy ha dejado de confiar en el mundo. ¿Cómo pudieron actuar como si todo estuviese bien cuando su familia llevaba años rota?. ¿Cómo pudo sonreir durante mucho tiempo, aún cuando su padre le pegaba día tras días hasta dejarle moretones, sangre y un enorme dolor emocional, e incluso hasta hacer que no se pudiese ni mover?. ¿Cómo, cuando su madre la dejó sola con el abusador de su progenitor, con tan solo diez años?. ¡¿Cómo?!.

Va a su armario y se pone a buscar alguna camiseta de manga larga, preferiblemente de color oscuro, que pueda tapar los cortes y cicatrices que los recuerdos de esos tiempos le han proporcionado.

'Quizás, al ver un poco de sangre recorrerme, me sienta un poco más viva. Quizás mi vida tenga algún sentido si esto ocurre'.

Pero ya le cuesta creer en esas cosas.

El tiempo pasa, y la mañana continua; todo parece normal.

Ella sigue estando rota.

Ella se quiebra un poco más.

Los cortes siguen ahí.

Pero... su corazón se agita ferozmente cuando ve un nuevo rostro entrar al salón.

Ella se pregunta porqué, pero luego sacuda la cabeza e intenta eliminar esa sensacción.

Ella se esconde tras los libros de texto, aunque sabe que nadie la puede ver, porque prácticamente, desde que llegó al instituto se siente el ser más invisible del mundo.

Pero la chica, Jade según su profesora, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, y Victoria piensa que esa chicatiene una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ha visto jamás.

…

…

…

Y sin saber porqué, le sonríe en respuesta. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía?. ¿Por qué solo con una mirada de su parte, ha mostrado esa sonrisa que llevaba años oculta en alguna parte?.

Las horas pasan, y Jade prácticamente, obliga a la medio latina a reir en carcajadas con las tonterías que le salen, y lo peor es que lo hacen de forma tan natural que no se da ni cuenta.

-Eres muy agradable, Vega.- Esta solo se sonroja en respuesta, y siente que es la primera vez que siente una calidez tan inmersa en su pecho.

El timbre, que da la señal de 'libertad' suena, y la menor vuelve a la realidad de forma brusca. Aprieta los puños y sacude la cabeza, mientras la gótica la mira con expreción de sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Jade y hace el intento de acariciarla en forma de consuelo.

Tori está a punto de llorar, por la impotencia que siente, porque sabe que eso no está bien. Ella no puede sonreir, ella no debe ser feliz, porque al saber que se siente ante esa sensación dolerá mucho más la verdad que se esconde tras la puerta de su casa. ¡No, ella no puede dejarse llevar por esa chica de hermosa sonrisa!.

Y como no sabe qué hacer, ya que todas emociones son desconocidas para ella, corre, corre intentando escapar de aquello que la hacía sentir bien, hasta llegar a casa. Abre sigilosamente, aunque sabe que su padre no estará hasta la noche ya que trabaja, y agradece infinitamente esto.

Cuando sube a su habitación, en lugar donde siempre se ha refugiado, mas últimamente no le ha servido para nada, se posiciona frente al espejo. Se mira. Se observa. Intenta fingir una sonrisa. No puede. Se tira al suelo y llora. Llora desconsoladamente, porque una gran parte de ella quiere volver a sonreír de la forma en la que lo hizo durante esa mañana, pero otra parte de ella grita que no se lo merece. Vuelve a mirarse y una expreción de asco hacía si misma invade su rostro, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta ya está encerrada en el baño, con una cuchilla en mano.

"Un corte por sonreir.

Un corte por mostrarte feliz.

Un corte más por querer volver a sentir esa extraña sensación.

Un corte más por la soledad que te ha abandonado por unas horas.

Un corte más por..."

Pero antes de que pueda seguir, escucha la puerta de la entrada y tiembla. Se deja caer por la puerta y acaba hecha una bolita en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma.

"Yo no quiero seguir así"

Y sin aguantar más, se queda dormida tiradoa en el suelo del baño, con su brazo lleno de heridas abiertas, con su cuerpo marcado, con un corazón roto y quebrado, y con un deseo enorme de sonreir, de volver a ver a la pelinegra y sonreír para sentir esa cálida sensación al sentir como sus ojos se cierran y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan. Quiere sonreír, pero tiene tanto miedo...

* * *

_Una de las cosas más tristes que he escrito jamás :"(_

_P.D: Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen :8_


	5. Miedo

**Miedo**.

_Victoria_.

El miedo es algo con lo que todos debemos vivir en específicos momentos de nuestra vida. Pero,

…

«¿vivir con miedo noche y día es verdaderamente vivir?.»

Eso se pregunta la menor, escuchando aterrada como la puerta de su casa se abre, aunque a decir verdad está bastante sorprendida porque su padre no suele llegar a esa hora.

Tiembla. Siente un escalofrío que le congela el cuerpo. Vuelve a temblar.

Sabe que debería esconderse o por lo menos, levantarse del suelo, donde está hecha una bolita, pero no tiene las suficientes fuerzas. Así que se queda allí, tumbada, mirando como la sangre fluye de los nuevos cortes de su muñeca, y vuelve a tener miedo.

"¿Por _qué_ _a_ _mi_?"- Y la puerta se abre, lentamente, lo que le sorprende aún más. ¿Dónde está el salvajismo que su padre siempre tiene con ella?

-¿Cosita?- No se mueve, por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, no puede. Su cuerpo se siente tan pesado... Y, siendo sincera, el apodo por el que su padre la nombró no la tranquiliza en absoluto.

Él se acerca al ver que no contesta, pero no con la suavidad de antes, sino con pasos sonoros y retumbantes.

-Me han llamado de la escuela...- El peso en el pecho de Tori aumenta.- Te has saltado clases- Se agacha para intentar estar a la altura de su hija, quien sigue tumbada en el suelo. Casi puede jurar que ha escuchado un sollozo, pero... ¿su 'pequeña monstrua' no tendrá el valor para llorar delante de él, verdad?. Quizá no le ha enseñado lo suficiente - Me has dejado en evidencia...- Susurra.

Y entonces, algo hace 'clic' en la mente de la menor. El porqué su padre está aquí antes, la amabilidad del principio... Y el miedo vuelve a ela como un bumeráng, mucho más intenso que antes.

-Yo...- Quiere justificarse, decirle que hoy se sentía tan mal que casi ha tenido que salir de clase corriendo. Por un segundo piensa en Jade, en lo preocupada que se veía, aunque solo llevaban un mes de conocerse y hablar -bueno, en realidad la gótica hablaba y hablaba, sonreía y hacía tonterías, mientras ella se mostraba algo distante y seria, aunque a veces sonreía e intentaba ser cálida-, en la expresión angustiosa que tenía en su rostro, en como intentó escaparse con ella para acompañarla y que no le pasase nada... y también recuerda como en vez de dejarse ayudar por la mayor, le dijo que no le hacía falta su maldita ayuda, que no quería su compañía y como corrió dejándolo atrás.

Todo por miedo.

Miedo a sonreír.

Miedo a ser feliz.

Miedo a... simplemente sentir.

Miedo a vivir.

Miedo a estar cerca de Jade, que se preocupa por ella, que siempre la haga reír...

Simplemente Tori tiene miedo.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que está perdida en sus pensamientos, pero siente un fuerte golpe con algo de goma en su hombro derecho y quiere gritar, pero los agudos sonidos no parecen desear salir de entre sus labios, por lo que solo abre la boca y silencio sale de esta.

"_Tranquila_"- Escucha la voz de Jade en su cabeza y tiembla, tiembla porque se pregunta qué pasaría si esta se entera de lo que tiene que vivir en su casa. Seguramente... corra cuando se entere, si es que se entera, aunque la menor no tiene ninguna, pero ninguna, intención de decírselo, o puede que se aleje de ella cuando le tenga que contar mentira tras mentira.

"¿Por qué siento un vacío aún mayor al pensar que ella pueda dejarme?"- Se pregunta antes de volver a sentir un nuevo correazo en la parte inferior de su estómago.

Al final, tras un largo, realmente largo, tiempo, Tori queda muerta e inmóvil en el suelo, mientras siente intenso dolor en múltiples zonas de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los píes, y se dice a si misma que seguramente mañana no se pueda mover por lo que no irá a la escuela.

"Entonces... no veré a Jade"- Y vuelve a tener miedo, porque ante dicho pensamiento parece que todo se ha vuelto un poco más negro ante sus ojos...

"_Odio_ _vivir_ _con_ _miedo_..."

Allí, tumbada en mitad de su habitación, casi inconsciente, escucha una voz proveniente del fondo del subconsciente que está gritando varias cosas a la vez; cosas como: 'Debes alejarte de Jade'. 'Tienes miedo de perderla'. 'Te hará daño'. 'Solo te tiene lástima'. 'Eres una cobarde'. 'Puede que creas que confiar en ella está bien, pero solo huirá de ti y te dejará sola, como siempre has estado al fin y al cabo'. 'Tienes miedo, mucho miedo y este ha aumentado desde que viste a Jade'.

"_Jade_"- Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Si es verdad que entre la gótica y la medio latina el tiempo junts y por ende las conversaciones, se han hecho más frecuentes, aunque normalmente es Jade, con sus tonterías, sus bromas y sus comentarios sarcásticos y con doble sentido y algo de brodería, quien habla, mientras ella solo escucha y asiente. De vez en cuando se permite a si misma sonreír, y sigue sorprendida porque solo puede sonreír si la mayor está frente a ella, contando alguna tontería o simplemente mirándola y mostrando aquella sonrisa, aquella que a veces era perlada y brillante, otras seductora, otras burlonas, otras orgullosas... realmente sabía mostrarse de muchos modos, pero todos hacían que a Tori se le agitase el corazón y no pudiese evitar sentirse cálida, segura y... quizá, solo quizás, algo feliz.

Ahora sus noches no son tan malas, porque piensa que por la mañana volverá a ver a Jade y a su enorme y perlada sonrisa.

Tori piensa por un segundo, que quizás Jade sea su paz.

Pero sigue teniendo miedo..., y es que dentro de unas horas volverá su padre.

Pero con la mayor en su mente, sin saber el motivo, se siente segura.

Mas el miedo no desaparece.

"_Siento_ _miedo_... _miedo_ a _vivir_..."- Piensa antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, o quizá solo se acabó desmayando.


	6. Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**.

_Victoria_.

Está deseando que las clases terminen porque las manos le tiemblan, el suelo parece dar vueltas a su alrededor y por su cabeza solo pasa una cosa: cortarse. Hacer que por su piel se deslice aquella puntiaguda y punzante cuchilla que tanto le ha ayudado en momentos críticos, que le hace sentirse viva cuando nada más, aparte de la compañía de Jade últimamente, como cuando necesitaba aliviar un poco el dolor, sacar toda la culpabilidad que la consumía... La _cuchilla_ era su amiga, y es lo que necesitaba ahora.

"_Es_ _que_ _me_ _la_ _debería_ _haber_ _traído_, _joder_..."- Grita para si misma. Esto solo hace que se sienta una total y completa idiota, porque se la ha dejado en casa, en aquella cajita rosa que esconde, aunque no sabe para qué si su padre prácticamente estaría saltando de felicidad al saber que se intenta quitar la vida, si es que a eso que ella vive se le puede llamar así, bajo la almohada.- "_Soy_ _tan_ _idiota_..."- Continua.

-Y recordad, está tarde, a las 7 deben venir los padres para la reunión mensual.- Tori suspira tan sonoramente que la gótica no evita girarse para mirarla atentamente. Esta chica la tiene verdaderamente intrigada y... preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Vega?- Ahí está esa maldita calidez que Tori tanto detesta pero que tanto anhela sentir.

"_No_ _quiero_"- Grita una y otra vez esa parte de la menor que tan culpable se siente al ver como roza por unos efímeros segundos una pequeña luz que ilumina tenuemente su oscuridad en la que vive.- "No quiero ni debo sentir eso"

-¿Tori?- Y sin más, esta explota.

-¿Qué quieres, West?. ¿Qué maldita mierda quieres?- Una punzada intensa cruza su pecho, pero niega que sea por haberle dicho esas palabras tan dolorosamente secas a Jade. ¿Por qué debería importarle, al fin y al cabo?.

-Yo...- Mira atentamente a su compañera, quien baja la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.- Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien, Vega.- Su tono debería haber sonado seco, agrio... Pero no dolida y distante.

-No.- Responde seca.- No estoy bien.- Y de pronto, está a punto de levantarse las mangas para desvelarle uno de los tantos secretos que esconde tanto en el exterior de si misma, en su cuerpo, como en su interior, tan destrozada que se siente.

-Lo siento.- Jade dice en un susurro y seguidamente suspira, para después levantarse de su lugar y salir por la puerta de clase. Gracias a Dios ha sonado el timbre, porque las palabras de Tori han sido tan duras que ahora mismo se siente totalmente atontada.

Victoria sigue allí, intentando procesar todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo unos segundos y es que se sentía bastante molesta porque la pelinegra se ha mostrado particularmente pesada con preguntas como: '¿Qué te pasa?', '¿Te encuentras bien?', '¿Todo va bien?', '¿Tus padres vendrán a lo de esta tarde?'; una y otra vez, y se ha sentido tan agobiada al ver como alguien se preocupaba por ella, que no ha podido asumirlo sin relacionarlo a algo como que Jade quería reírse de ella, o que solo siente curiosidad por la vida que lleva, una estúpida chica suicida que se odia y que tiene una vida de mierda.

"Solo es eso, **curiosidad**. Porque visto de negro y siempre llevo manga larga, porque tengo profundas ojeras y normalmente suelo venir a la escuela con los ojos hinchados de llorar, porque... simplemente soy yo. Ella no está preocupado por mi ni nada de eso, solo siente maldita curiosidad"- Sacude la cabeza y niega ante este pensamiento. ¿Por qué debía alguien sentirse preocupado por ella?. Era solo una idiota, una inutil, una persona muerta en vida, que no sirve para nada, era... Victoria Vega.

Corre a casa, prácticamente, y cuando llega se siente ahogada y cree que algún corte se le habrá abierto de la pierna izquierda porque duele mucho. Pero no le importa. Desea llegar a la habitación y coger ese objeto punzante que le ayuda a rellenar el vacío que tiene en su interior, a despejar su mente, a... sentir, y eso es más que suficiente.

Acerca la cuchilla a su muñeca y... no puede hacerlo. Las lágrimas empiezan a aparecer. Vuelve a intentarlo pero no puede. ¿¡Por qué no puede?!. Se frustra.

Las palabras de Jade llegan a su mente, y algo en ella le dice que si, que estaba preocupada porque algo brillaba en los ojos de la mayor cuando le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le preguntaba dulcemente. La voz de la pelinegra sigue en su cabeza, y no puede más que soltar la cuchilla.

"_No_"- Se grita, presa del pánico. ¡Nadie se ha preocupado por ella jamás, y no iban a hacerlo ahora!. Coge la cuchilla y grita, no puede hacer más que gritar.

-Solo es curiosidad.- Y hunde la cuchilla en su piel, para segundos después ve como aquel espeso líquido color cobre surge de esa herida. Pero esta vez hay algo nuevo en esta acción, ella no se siente tan viva como las otras veces, y se pregunta porqué ya no es así. Las lágrimas continúan por su mejilla, pero no deja de repetir ese gesto una y otra vez hasta que cuenta 10. Mira su muñeca. 13 cortes nuevos, pero ninguno lo hace sentir tan completa como cuando ve a Jade sonreír y ella lo acompaña.

"_Para_ _con_ _esta_ _mierda_ _extraña_."- Se ordena.

Y no sabe qué hacer, por lo que se deja arrastrar por su débil cuerpo, no sin antes limpiar toda la sangre de la pilita y curarse sutilmente sus nuevas heridas, y se echa en la cama, mientras se auto-convence de que es solo eso, curiosidad, lo que Jade siente cuando le pregunta mil y una cosas.

"_Nadie_ se preocupó por mi, nadie lo hará"- Vuelve a repetirse.


	7. Error (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **_Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo, sin claros fines de lucro, para crear situaciones e historias._

**N/A: **_¡Hola, estrellitas!. Ha pasado tiempo desde que me veian por una N/A, ¿eh?. Pues ya era hora u_

_~Primero, quiero hablar de esta historia y de todo el apoyo que está recibiendo :")_

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que están comentando, votando o siguiendo este FanFic. Sois muy grandes por ello 3. Este fic es bastante... fuerte dentro de su rango, y no me animaba a hacerlo con esta pareja, pero, justo ahora, cuando veo que a la gente le agrada (aunque temen al final ;-;) es una sensación muy gratificante._

_Intentaré actualizar uno o dos capítulos por semana. Algunos serán más cortos que otros, al igual que algunos serán divididos en dos partes. (Como este n.n)_

_~Segundo, ¿Qué les parecería si continuo mis otros Fics?. Ahora que he vuelto, quiero estar en constante actividad, pero no sé si desean que cree distintos fanfic o que continúe los que tenía antes de desaparecer. Agradecería que me lo dijeran :)_

_~ Tercero: Es que si ven alguna mala edición algo extraño, es que yo no tengo ordenador, y por ende, todo lo que actualizo y escribo es desde la Tablet, por lo que no queda tan nfkg :"(_

_Y... Bueno, y os dejo para que leais 3_

* * *

¿**Error**?.

_Victoria_.

Se maldijo. Una y mil veces. Y es que era tonta, tonta como poco. ¿Por qué mierda había tenido que estar perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Jade hablaba y hablaba sin parar?. ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar que cada vez que estaba a su lado, por unos segundos se olvidaba de lo penosa que era su vida?. ¿Por qué había imaginado por un segundo el agarrar su mano y entrelazarlas?. ¿¡Y por qué había asentido cuando la mayor le había preguntado por segunda vez si a ella le parecía bien?!. ¿El qué le tenía que parecer bien?. Segundos más tarde lo averiguó. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho.

-Entonces, dentro de media hora nos vemos en tu casa, Vega.- Y la menor se quedó allí, en aquel cruce donde sus caminos se separaban todos los días, totalmente anonadada. Sintiéndose ahogar de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?. ¿¡Cómo?!.

Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Jade no podía ir a su casa. Si la mayor iba a su hogar, esa pequeña barrera que había creado entre la felicidad pasajera cada vez que estaba a su lado y entre la mierda de vida que vivía dentro de aquella cárcel en la que era su casa, se caería, se destrozaría, como ella de nuevo. Y es que... había empezado a mejorar, de verdad que lo había hecho. Ya llevaba tres meses de conocer a la gótica, y su vida había cambiado ligeramente. Ahora salía de casa bastante, para encontrarse con ella, saliendo a comer, pasando el día jugando a Karaoke, y es que a ambas les encantaba cantar, hablando y hablando sin parar. Y eso estaba haciendo genial a Tori, porque ella no estaba en su casa, aquel lugar de sufrimiento, recuerdos, sangre y terror.

"_Pero_ _ahora_, como _la_ _tonta_ _que_ _soy_, _la_ _he_ _cagado_"- Se felicitó irónicamente.

Debía correr a la casa de West y poner una excusa cualquiera que les impidieran encontrarse en su casa.

"_Piensa_, _maldita_ _sea_. No _es_ _momento_ _de_ _quedarse_ _con_ _la_ _mente_ _en_ _blanco_"- Tori casi grita en mitad de la calle de tanta frustración contenida.

* * *

**N/A2:**_ Otra nota cortita _

_La segunda parte de este capítulo tan corto, se subirá dentro de unas horas o mañana :")_


	8. Error (Parte 2)

**Error. (Parte 2)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, como ya todos deben saber, no me pertenecen :")_

**N/A: **_¡Hola, pequeñas estrellitas! AqAquí estoy, tal y como prometí con el siguiente capítulo de este fic . Espero que les guste ¢•¢_

* * *

_Tori._

En un intento por sentirse más tranquila, metió la mano sutilmente dentro de su mochila, en el bolsillo oculto de su interior. Suspiró de gusto al ver que ella seguía ahí, tan afilada como siempre. Tan cortante. Tan dañina. Pensó en hacerse uno, solo un corte, para sentirse mejor. Porque era idiota. Porque la había cagado. Porque se lo merecía. Pero por un segundo, pensó en los avances que había hecho. En casi una semana completa sin hacerlo y se negó a si misma a caer de nuevo, no ahora.

"_Pero_..."- La tentación era tan grande...

Suspiró y volvió al punto de una excusa.

-Quizás pueda decirle que mi papá trajo a gente hoy...- Si, esa era una muy buena excusa. Jade no podría insistir y por ende sus mundos seguirían completamente separados. Su felicidad y su más grande causa de tristeza totalmente en puntos contrarios. Eso estaba bien, más que bien en realidad.

Así que se puso en marcha a casa de su pelinegra ¿amiga?, aún con ese peso encima de su pecho por tener que mentirle a la única persona que después de tanto tiempo había seguido estando ahí para ella, aunque solo fuese por curiosidad o alguna extraña razón parecida.

Llamó a la puerta repetidas veces, ansiosa.

_Esperó_.

_Esperó_.

Siguió esperando.

¿¡Por qué nadie habría la maldita puerta!?. Ella necesitaba, verdaderamente le urgía, decirle rápido a Jade que no podía ir a su casa.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta la alentó, y por inercia se abrazó a si misma, con miedo.

"_No_ _es_ _mi_ _casa_, _estaré_ _bien_"- Se prometió una y otra vez resguardándose.

Primero, vió una pequeña bola de pelo blanca que se restregó contra su pierna. Sonrió por inercia. Al otro lado de la puerta, Jade pensó que 'Vega' -como ella la había aoodado- era demasiado tiern£ cuando sonreía, cosa que no pasaba muy casualmente, no de una manera sincera al menos.

-¿Vega?- Preguntó intentando que la chica dejase de estar tan interesado en Mara, su gatita.

-¿Si?- Preguntó la menor, sin estar completamente atenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rectificó al segundo, diciéndose a si misma que quizá había sonado dura.- Osea, no es que me moleste tu presencia ni nada de eso, solo... ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Suavizó sus palabras.

Y ahora la medio latina era un manojo de nervios, nada más. Aquella excusa tan bien formada en su cabeza desapareció en segundos. Solo se veía a ella, siendo alejada de aquella gótica por otra maldita mentira.

-Yo...- ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Era tan... frustrante. Si Jade iba a su casa, nadie sabía como acabaría eso, pero si volvía a mentirle, no sabía si su promesa de 'no-hacerse-más-daño-por-una-semana' seguiría en píe. Tenía miedo. Estaba confundida. ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas a ella?!. ¿No lo pasaba ya lo suficientemente mal?. Jolines.- ¿Puedo quedarme?. Me he peleado con mi padre.- Cada palabra dolió, porque aunque no fuese una verdadera mentira, había vuelto a usar eso que ella tanto odiaba. Y es que... engañar a alguien era horrible y Tori lo sabía tan bien, tan malditamente bien que se odiaba por ello.

Jade abrió los ojos por unos segundos, totalmente sorprendida, y la menor pensó que era demasiado... bonita. Se aterrorizó ante sus pensamientos. Ella claramente no había pensado eso. Obviamente que no.

-Claro que si.- Jade se mostró sincera y dulce diciendo eso, un poco extraño.- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras en mi casa.- Y Victoria se dijo a si misma que posiblemente había entrado en **cielo**.

* * *

_¿Qué tal está? ¿Debo seguir el fic o no? /./_

_Gracias por leer3_


	9. Armonía

**_N/A: _**_¿C_reían_ que había muerto o sido secuestrada?.¡No! (?) Ya he vuelto después de un titiempo 3_

_Y aquí traigo otro nuevo capítulo._

_Si les gusta, dejenmelo saber con un comentario, ¿si? :")_

* * *

**Armonía**.

_Victoria_.

La casa de Jade era como el paraíso, o así lo sentía la menor y es que no estaba acostumbrada a llegar a un lugar... y sentirse tan en armonía. Si bien en la escuela creía estar segura porque no estaba su padre y la distraía durante un tiempo para no pensar, no se sentía bien ya que había muchísimas personas allí, personas que seguramente la juzgaban, y pensaban cosas horribles de ella. Eso estaba bien. Ella era horrible. Ella no servía de nada. Estaba bien, de verdad, que pensasen lo que era cierto, pero a veces dolía demasiado.

-¿Vega?- Saltó al sentir a Jade detrás suya, con la pequeña gatita blanca entre sus manos.

-¿Si?- Bajó la mirada, intentando negar con la cabeza ya que no sabía que expresión debía tener.

-¿Va todo bien?- Se acercó a ella y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero la medio latina retrocedió, como siempre hacía cuando la mayor intentaba cobijarla en sus brazos o simplemente brindarle alguna caricia, por lo que dejó caer su brazo, aunque se acercó un poco más a Tori.- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu padre?-

-Yo...- Victoria siente que se ahoga, que el aire de la pequeña entrada de Jade no es suficiente porque parece no llegar a sus pulmones. Están llegando muy lejos. La gótica no puede preguntar nada de eso. No. Porque ella tendrá que mentir de nuevo, y al final, mentirá más que hablará y eso no está bien. No cuando se trata de Jade West, quién parece iluminar mínimamente su negra y oscura vida, por lo que se grita que debe cambiar el tema. Vuelve a inspirar todo el aire que puede, aunque sigue sin ser suficiente, y mira a la pequeña criatura blanca y peluda que la pelinegra sostiene en sus brazos.- ¿Y esa _gatita_?- Intentó que su voz se normalizara, que no saliera quebrada o reflejase el miedo que tenía, porque si bien ahora estaba refugiada en esa casa, las horas pasarían y tendría que volver a su hogar -si es que se podía denominar de esa manera-... y su pagaría muy, muy duro que no se haya presentado en casa justo después de la escuela, como su padre le exigía, aunque este llegase más tarde por razones de trabajo.

Jade dudó, pero al ver que la menor no quería seguir hablando de ello, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

"_Vega_, ¿_por_ _qué_ _hay_ _tanto_ _alrededor_ _de_ _ti_?"- Se cuestionó la mayor y es que Tori era todo incógnitas. No sabía nada de su familia, parecía no tener más amigos, siempre vestía ropa de color oscuro, y sin mencionar que llevaba manga larga, aunque el día se mostrase lo más soleado y caluroso posible, normalmente solía tener ojeras, sus ojos no brillaban, mostraba sonrisas que no tenían vida, que no eran realistas o sinceras, y juraría que había visto señales y moratones en su cuerpo. Pero Victoria nunca decía nada, solo bajaba la vista o cambiaba de tema, justo como ahora.

-Pues esta pequeña era una gatita abandonada que me encontré hace ya...- Levantó la cabeza, mirando atentamente al techo, intentando recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba con el pequeño animalito.- Casi dos años. Estaba entre unas bolsas refugiándose de la lluvia y no sé porque, pero cuando pasé me siguió y me siguió hasta que finalmente me percaté de su presencia. Fue mirarla y enamorarme de ella. Se veía tan vulnerable y temerosa, pero a la vez tan tierna y necesitada, que no dudé ni un segundo en acogerla.- Explicó, pensando para si misma, que de una extraña manera, Tori era igual que aquella tierna criatura. Y está pensó tras escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, que eso no sonaba muy a ella, ¿ser tan amable...?. Si bien con ella, Jade se mostraba ser dulce y cuidadosa, a veces parecía que mucha gente la miraban extraño o le tenían miedo.

-Que bonito encuentro.- No pudo decir nada más, aunque aquello de verdad la había enternecido. Recordó que de pequeña, antes de que empezase su tortura, antes del abandono de su madre, antes de que su padre se convertirse en el monstruo que era hoy, con tres o cuatro años, más o menos, suplicó y suplicó por tener un pequeño animal, preferiblemente un perrito, y es que ella adoraba a los cachorritos tiernos y peludos. Pero siempre se lo negaron, porque alegaban que siendo tan pequeña no tenía sentido de la responsabilidad, aparte de que su hermana era alérgica, por lo que simplemente lo descartaron. Y por mucho que ella pidió e imploró tener un animal en su vida, no le fue concedido dicho deseo.

Y sin más, se ve a si misao acercándose a Mara, como había dicho Jade hace unos segundos que se llamaba la gata, y acariciándola tierna y cuidadosamente, como si fuese una frágil muñeca de porcelana -aquellas que tanto terror le daban de pequeña, y no tan pequeña en realidad- y se pudiese romper al más mínimo contacto.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película, escuchemos música o juguemos a algo?- Tori se preguntó dónde estarían los padres de su amiga, porque verdaderamente la casa estaba completamente sola y no es como si pareciese que estos vivían allí, más bien todo lo contrario; podía asegurar que Jade vivía completamente sola, a exepción de Mara; pero se dijo a sí misma que sería meterse donde no la llaman, además de qué ella no debe inmiscuirse en la vida de nadie, mayormente porque no quiere que nadie se entrometa en la suya.

-V-Vale- Titubea, buscando desesperadamente un reloj para mirar la hora y asegurarse de que mínimamente tenía algo de tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Y ahí estaban otra vez, una de esas preguntas que molestaban a Tori y es que la de apariencia gótica solo tenía curiosidad.

-Si- Contestó seca, y al segundo se arrepintió. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Jade, quien a pesar de su respuesta fría seguía con aquella medio sonrisa tan... blanca y cálida en su rostro, con un aire burlón y sacarrón. Sonrió tímidamente, y lo hizo de verdad.- ¿Qué hora es?- Se animó a preguntar, escondiendo toda la gama de sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

-Es pronto todavía, vamos.- Y toda la angustia que sentía la de piel morena fue sustituido por alivio cuando la mayor cogió dulcemente su mano, hasta arrastrarla al sillón y prácticamente obligarla a que se sentase con ella.

Realmente estaba cómoda en esa casa, y eso era aterrador a la par que... gratificante. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Tanto que ni recordaba cómo verdaderamente era aquella sensación.

"_Y_ _todo_ _por_ _Jade_"- Se aseguró.

El **miedo** seguía allí.

El **desprecio** y **asco** hacía sí misma, seguían allí.

La **culpa** seguía con ella.

Los **cortes**, su cuerpo marcado, los **moretones**, las **cicatrices**, los **golpes**, y toda clase de tortura, seguía en ella, a simple vista.

Los **demonios** seguían en su cabeza, sin abandonarla.

Pero... al lado de la mayor, por un segundo, todo se marchaba, dejando una sensación de alivio que la confortaba y asustaba. Todo a la misma vez. Pero se dijo a si misma, que quizá no era tan malo... que por un tiempo más se podía quedar al lado de Jade, aunque fuese sutilmente.

¿Verdad?.

Porque si bien Jade solo estaba a su lado por curiosidad o cualquier cosa de esas, jamás nadie, aparte de Cat y Robbin, quienes desaparecieron de su vida por su culpa, se había interesado por ella, y eso era reconfortante. Desde hacía años nadie le había brindado un apoyo, y si bien ella negaba tener contacto con nadie, incluso con la chica que se encontraba a su lado, se sentía bien el saber que alguien, por cualquier razón, te lo podía dar.

"_Solo_... _por_ _un_ _tiempo_ _más_. Y después te dejaré ir, _Jade_ _West_, te lo prometo. Porque solo te haré mal. Pero... solo por un pequeño tiempo más, estaré a tu lado... porque es una alivio para mi vida".

Y claro que se negaba ante tales sensaciones, pero es que ya, al estar muerto tantos años, Jade la había revivido de cierta manera, y ahora no sabía como controlar eso, por lo que la mayoría de veces se asustaba y retrocedía, en cambio, otras -muy muy pocas- se dejaba hacer.

* * *

**N/A2: **_Chan, chan. Aquí dejo otro capítulo que espero y os haya gustado :"D_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, yo os veo en los comentarios! 3_

_P.D: Al final, continuaré con mis otros fics, sobre todo con "**Escapadas a tu habitación".**_


	10. Viva o muerta

**N/A: **¡Por fin estoy aquí de nuevo, hermosas personitas~!. ¿Qué tal están?. Aquí traigo otro capítulo bastante tierno, pero siempre, #drama no puede faltar, polos xD. ¡Vamos a por ello!

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para escribir :)_

* * *

**Viva** **o** **muerta**.

_Victoria._

Estaba sentada en un incómodo banquillo color marrón, viendo como Jade preparaba un no.sé.qué francés -o algo parecido había dicho-, dándome la espalda. Fijé mi vista en Mara, la pequeña y blanca gatita de la peimera mencionada, quien jugaba con su pierna en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención.

-Va, ¿puedes coger a Mara?.- Asentí y seguidamente me sentí una idiota ya que ella no podía verme.

-Si..- Contesté en un susurro.

Me agaché para así agarrar a aquella diminuta bola de pelos, intentando reprimir un gemido doloroso, preguntándome porque esta situación se me hacía tan calmada y... familiar. Era cálida. El ver a Jade cocinando, mientras como si de una tercera persona, me observaba a mi misma jugando con el pequeño minino... parecíamos una familia.

"_Deja_ _de_ _pensar_ _en_ _esas_ _cosas_, _Tori_".

-Ya falta poco- Canturreó la gótica, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Quise decir algo, lo que fuese, mayormente agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo, porque yo era una molestía andante y a pesar de eso, ellla seguía aquí, sin juzgarme, sin reprocharme... solo estando para mi, apoyándome.

-Gracias...- Desee que no se escuchase, y creo que lo conseguí porque no respondió nada.

-¡Taratachán!- Abrí mis ojos cuando vi el plato. Consistía en un pollo con una salsa extraña arriba y patatas... ¿asadas?.

"_No_ _puedo_ _comer_ _todo_ _eso_, _engordaré_ _demasiado_". - Mi mundo, toda aquella fantasía, se derrumbó ante mi en menos de un segundo.

¿Cómo le decía a Jade que no podía comer cuando se había puesto a preparar este plato por mi culpa?. Si quizá yo no hubiese dicho que jamás probé nada al estilo francés... si me hubiese callado.

"_Tengo_ _dos_ _opciones_: C_omer_ _y_ _culparme_ _o_ dañarla."

La desición estaba tomada. Yo podría dañarme tanto como fuese posible, perojamás me permitiría herir, siendo consciente de ello, a Jade. No cuando estaba dándolo todo por mi, aunque fuese por curiosidad sobre mi persona.

-¿No te gusta?- En su cara se formó un puchero que pude definir como... ¿adorable?. Ella no podía parecerme adorable, porque con su caracter, quizá se ofendería, pero también poor mi; no me podía fijar en aquella chica o estaría sumamente perdida.

-Si, tranquila..,- Intenté sonreír, como casi siempre de manera falsa, y cogí yo el plato para que élla pudiera alcanzar las demás cosas y poner la mesa.

"Gorda. Gorda. Gorda. ¿Cómo puedes si tan siquiera pensar en comer?. ¿No te sobra ya suficiente grasa?"- Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando que mis ojos no se cristalizaran a causa de las lágrimas, en un intento desesperado de que mis pensamientos se alejaen. Los necesitaba lejos, fuera de mi, por un rato...o Jade..

-¿Vienes?- Frente a mi estaba la mayor, mirándome tiernamente, con una mano extendida para coger el plato y la otra cerca de la mía, dudando si podía tomarla o no. Dudé unos segundos y cogí su mano. La seguridad y el alivio corrió a través de mi.

"_Estoy_ _bien_... _estoy_ con _Jade"-_ Quise decirme a mi misma que ella no me juzgaría a pesar de que la grasa sobresaliese de mi ropa, que ella no me llamaría débil o llorica si me viese llorando, que ella no me diría desviada o bollera o puta si le confieso que una vez besé a una chica. Quería hacerlo, mas no. No seguí mis impulsos, porque perdería a Jade, y, últimamente era mi único soporte.

-¿Cómo está?- Me preguntó tras haber observado como lo probaba cuidadosamente.

-Muy rico, la verdad.- Intenté sonar lo más simpáticoaposible, y lo conseguí. Pero mis pensamientos, la culpa por estar comiendo... no desaparecían.

Toqué mi barriga y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"_Todo_ _está_ _bien_"- Me volví a repetir.

-¿No quieres más?- Me perdí en mis pensamientos, esos que estaban repletos de cosas horribles, y cuando me di cuenta, Jade estaba frente a mi, sin abandonar esa hermosa sonrisa seductora, mirándome atentamente. ¿Debía decirle que no?. ¿Y si se ofendía?. ¿Y si...?. Negué con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos con miedo, pero no pasó nada. Los abrí lentamente, como si el hacerlo doliese, y la vi allí, aún con su hermosa y resplandeciente y coqueta sonrisa, recogiendo la mesa.

Me levanté sin mediar palabra y la ayudé a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar, y estoy completamente seguro de que a Jade le pagan cada vez que me lo pregunta.

-Sip...- Mentí de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera de todo?. ¿Qué pasa si algún día me ve el cuerpo lleno de moretones, marcas, cicatrices, cortes y golpes?. ¿Qué pasa si sabe que muchas veces vomito lo que como, o que puedo pasar perfectamente días sin comer?. ¿Qué pasa si se entera de lo que vivo en mi casa?. ¿Qué pensaría si supiese mis pensamientos suicidas?. ¿Qué... me diría si le confesase que mi único sueño es morir?"

-¡Gané!- Salté del sillón, prácticamente cayendo... cayendo sobre Jade al escuchar su grito.

-Ostras, Vega, si que te sienta mal perder eh...- Bromeó y yo reí nerviosamente.- Hombre... un besito como premio estaría muy bien.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

"¿_Se_ _está_ _riendo_ _de_ _mi_?"- Una punzada en el pecho me pegó profundamente.- "_Claro_ _que_ _lo_ _hace_. ¿_Cómo_ _alguien_ _como_ _ella_ _querría_ _besarme_?. _Nadie_ _quiere_ _besarme_ _nunca_, _nadie_ _lo_ _querrá_."

-L-Lo siento, no quise decir eso... es solo que.- La corté. No quería que se justificase ni nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se riese de mi, pero sinceramente, no me lo esperaba de ella, no de esa forma seria al menos.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- Y volví a mostrar aquella falsa mueca, esperanzada de que mis ojos no se cristalizaran, no de nuevo.

Ella me miró atentamente, totalmente pálida, con una expreción que yo había visto millones de veces en el espejo: **Miedo**.

-De verdad que no quise decir eso...- Y seguía, pero yo no quería escuchar nada de eso.

-Que no pasa nada, _Jadei_. Todo está bien.- La golpeé en el brazo juguetonamente, y fue justo en ese momento cuando me percaté de _algo_.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.- La miré directo a los ojos, siendo yo la que estaba amedrentada esta vez.

-¿Ja- Jadei?- Susurré totalmente cohibida.

Bien. Yo no solía llamar a la mayor por su nombre, no en voz alta, así que cuando lo hacía veía como a veces su cara se iluminaba, aunque siempre lo intentaba ocultar, seguramente a causa de que la niña rara supiese su nombre, entonces, no me extrañaba que le sorprendiese el hecho de llamarla por un diminutivo cariñoso... ¿_cariñoso_?.

-Quizá me gusta.- Me sonrojé y giré mi cabeza.

¡A ella no le podía gustar!. Ella no podía sentirse bien conmigo. No. No. No, porque yo lo dañaría y... ¡Jade no puede mirarme de la forma en la que lo está haciendo ahora, mierda!.

Aunque todo esto, pasó a segundo lugar cuando sentí como mi móvil vibraba.

"_No_ _puede_ _ser_..."

"**Te** **quiero** **en** **casa** **ahora** **gran** **bola** **de** **mierda** **grasosa**. **Tú** **elijes**:

**Viva** **o** **muerta**. "

-Me tengo que ir.- Prácticamente salí huyendo hacía la puerta.- Muchas gracias por todo, Jade.- Cerré la puerta tras de mi, escuchando como esta corría hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó totalmente alterada, aunque su voz seguía teniendo una tonalidad fría, aunque cálida. Era indescriptible. Solo... era Jade West..

-Si, una emergencia, nada más-. Le grité en respuesta mientras seguía corriendo.

"Y puede que hoy se acabe todo por la forma en la que escribió el mensaje. Y puede que mañana no vuelva a volver a ver la luz del día, y realmente no me importa. Estaría bien morir. Sinceramente, no entiendo porque la gente tiene tanto miedo a dormir para siempre, el descanso eterno es lo más anhelado por mi... pero aún así te echaré de menos a Jade, si no puedo aguantar lo que me depara hoy. Mas... me alegra que ella sea la última persona que vea, aparte del mostruo que me espera ahora en casa".

Y si, sé que podría irme y no volver a aquel terrible lugar. Podría esconderme e ignorar todo tipo de amenazas. Sé que podría escapar de él, posiblemente. Pero... ¿De qué serviría vivir así?. Este es mi castigo por ser quién soy, y me lo merezco.

"Al menos, por unos días, he sentido como Jade West me sacaba hacía la luz durante unos minutos, y eso es mucho más de lo que alguna vez he deseado..."

* * *

Debo decir que se me ha ido un poco en este capítulo, pero es por la fiebre (?). LOL.

Pobre Tori, y Jade es demasiado aslkjañsfkajsfasdf, aunque sinnperder su peesonalidad *-*.

Cada vez que escribo un capítulo de este Fanfic, deseo con más intensidad que el papá de Tori desaparezca (o explote cual palomita, eso tambimn me vale e.e), y que ella sea feliz 7.7

P.D: ¿Alguien más se imagina que la gatita es la cosa más adorable, apachuchable (?), linda y adorable del mundo?. ¿No?. ¿Solo yo?. T_T

#_Matenmepls_

Ya os digo adiós (adios con el corazón~).

Os deseo que paseís buen día :D:D:D


	11. Preocupada

**Preocupada**.

_Jade_.

Decir que ahora mismo me encontraba terriblemente preocupada era poco, muy malditamente poco. ¿Por qué Va había salido corriendo de mi casa cual alma que se lleva el diablo?. ¿Se debía a mi 'gran-directa-insinuación' de que quería un beso suyo?. Vale, si bien sabía que eso no iba a pasar ni en más locos sueños, tampoco iba cien por cien en serio. Tampoco era como si últimamente sacara mis tijeras... ¿No?.

Nerviosa y ansiosa por saber de ella, me alejé de la puerta de la entrada, dudando si debía ir detrás Vega o era meterme en donde no me llamaban. Caminé por casa, de arriba a abajo, consumida por una sensación de necesitar saber, y a decir verdad, esta no era la primera vez. Victoria tendía a... hacer cosas extrañas, cosas que me tenían totalmente intrigada.

"_Tori_"- El nombre no había salido de mi mente desde el primer momento que la vi, intentando desaparecer, como queriéndose esconder tras ese libro, como si pudiese cobijarse de mi... o del resto del mundo, o de la profesora, o de quién-sabes-dios-qué. Pero lo que si podía jurar es que Vega tenía miedo de algo. Lo podía jurar.

No sabía que pasaba con ella, pero tenía claro que había mucho más de la medio latina de lo que quería aparentar. Me había percatado mañana tras mañana sus amplias ojeras que delataban noches sin dormir, había sentido el temblor de su cuerpo cuando alguien se acercaba más de lo debido a ella, había visto como sus ojos se abrían y se cristalizaban, como gritaban presa del pánico cuando alguien lo tocaba, o cuando yo quería ofrecerle a través de una caricia o abrazo - esta última acción jamás pude ni pensé llegar a realizarla-, había visto a Vega desmoronada, corriendo lejos de mi, había visto a Tori de miles de formas, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el misterio, aquella aura misteriosa y deprimente que había a su alrededor, que era la mejor persona que podía haber encontrado jamás, la más pura, la más... No había palabras para describir como era. Si bien solo llevaba unos meses de conocerla, podía dar por seguro que jamás encontraría a alguien como ella, por eso no quería perderla -Y eso sonaba jodidamente extraño viniendo de la dura Jade West-. Y por consecuente, quería, deseaba y necesitaba descubrir cual era la su historia, para poder ayudarla.

"_Aunque_ _algo_ _dentro_ _de_ _mi_ _está_ _gritando_ _que_ _ella_ _no_ _se_ _va_ a _dejar_ _ayudar_"- Anoté en mi mente.

Suspiré, posicionándome de nuevo frente a la puerta de la entrada, totalmente invalidada y perdida, mirando al horizonte, como queriendo ver con una visión de rayos X o algo parecido la casa de Vega, aquella chica que hacía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su imagen volase a mi mente haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase tanto que tuviese miedo, que cuando sonreía, de aquella forma sincera en la que sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas subían, mi pulso aumentase incontrolablemente, para poder ir tras ella y abrazarla, susurrarle una y otra vez que fuese lo que fuese, que pasase lo que pasase, jamás estaría sola, que me tendría a mi, y que jamás, mientras ella me lo permitiese lo iba a abandonar.

"Por que sí, Vega, quizás no hoy, puede que no mañana, pero... lucharé por ti, lucharé por sacarte de... ese aura negra que te rodea casi todo el día. Lucharé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas para intentar ser tu luz..."

Miré a Mara, mi gata blanca, y la cogí en mis brazos. A ella también parecía gustarle Tori, quizás tanto como a mi.

-Es solo mía. No me hagas usar las tirejas contigo también.- Susurré para después acariciarlo. Me sentí tonto cuando caí en el propio significado de mis palabras.- Si es que... soy más idiota...

Suspiré y caminé hasta el salón para recoger un poco y luego subiría para estudiar algo...

"_Victoria_ Vega"- Pensé por un segundo antes de continuar con mis tareas.


	12. Caricia

**N/A: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear esta trama._

* * *

**Alivio**.

_Victoria_.

Corre al baño de la escuela todo lo rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permiten. Su respiración agitada, sus manos sudadas y de nuevo... cortes en su muñeca. Esta vez no pudo luchar contra el impulso, era demasiado fuerte. Corrió de Jade y sus preguntas, de Jade y su insistencia. Huyó de la calidez que mostraban sus ojos, de la preocupación en cada parte de si... Escapó, escapó de todo aquello, porque su padre le dejó bien claro la última vez que solo era una gorda mierda con vida que no merecía si tan siquiera respirar.

Tomó aire una, dos, tres veces. Sonoramente. Pero no sirve. Necesita sentirse viva, necesita... la necesita a ella. Pero no puede, porque la mochila está en la clase y ella salió corriendo de allí en el descanso porque la pelinegra no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez cuál fue aquella cosa que le había hecho salir de su casa tan apresurada.

Las lágrimas no la dejan ver, y es que a pesar de que sus ojos son grandes, hermosos y redondos, cuando llora es imposible ver nada ya que sus hojos se hinchan y por más que se quite aquellas gotas saladas que escurren de sus ojos, su visión sigue siendo borrosa.

Quiere dejar de llorar, de hiperventilar, de sentirse así.

"_No_ _puedo_. _No_ _puedo_"- Se repite constantemente.

Pero lo hace, y no siente todo el dolor que desea, pero sirve de algo. Clava sus uñas repetidamente en su muñeca y arrastra, arañando toda la zona baja del brazo. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces. Y sigue así hasta que el timbre suena. Pero ella no está preparado para ir a clases, por lo que intenta recuperarse mínimamente para ir a la enfermería y decir que le duele la cabeza demasiado. Mentir. Mentir constantemente, pero es que a veces la vida no permite otra cosa. A veces te hunde demasiado, y para luchar necesitas recurrir a los trucos más sucios. Ella odiaba la mentira, siempre lo había dicho, prefería la verdad -ya vería si le dolía o no- pero a pesar de eso, siempre tenía que recurrir a contar algo que no creía o que no había pasado. Siempre recurriendo a aquella mala estrategia...

Y eso servía con todos, con todos menos con Jade. Y es que aparte de que mentirle a ella le costaba el triple, esta no era tan tonta como los demás, y no se creía la mayoría de las falsedades que salían de la boca de la menor.

Tras haberse recuperado algo, se levantó del suelo de aquel pequeño cubículo y salió del baño camino a la enfermería. Esta estaba totalmente vacía tal y como había imaginado. La enfermera solo le dió una pastilla y le dijo que cuando llegase a casa descansase lo máximo posible.

"_Como_ _si_ _eso_ _fuese_ _posible_"- Se dijo, su tono totalmente irónica.

Caminó de nuevo a clases, no sin antes pasarse por el baño para ver su estado.

"_Horrible_, _como_ _siempre_. Aunque al menos no quedan rastros de haber llorado"- Dió media vuelta, odiando un poquito más aquel reflejo, y caminó a clases. Odió que su asiento estuviese concordante al de la pelinegra, y es que esta la volvía a mirar de aquella forma que la hacía sentirse querida y protegida. Aquello era raro, horrible y enfermizo. Ella era un monstruo y nadie podía verla de aquella forma. Nadie.

'Siento si dije algo que no debía.

Solo quiero que sepas que estaré

para ti si necesitas algo.'

Se sorprendió cuando la mayor pasó aquel minúsculo papel hasta su mesa. A pesar de sentirse hundida, no pudo evitar mostrar una tímida, aunque sincera, sonrisa.

"Esto está terriblemente mal... esto está demasiado mal. Debe dejar de tratarme así, porque descubrirá demasiado... Y entonces correrá de mi"- Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de la menor.- "Para esto, por favor. Páralo"

Miró a su compañera y suspiró.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Mintió. Y podía jurar que aquella fue la mentira que más le costó articular. Y no solo por el simple hecho de que fuese eso, una mentira, si no porque se lo dijo a Jade, aquella chica que por unos segundos iluminaba su mundo, aquella que ahora la estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa grandiosa, aune algo sarcástica y coqueta, en su rostro, con sus ojos brillando y su mano acariciando la suya.

Se percató entonces de que jamás había dejado que Jade la tocase, quizá porque el que alguien la tocase le daba pánico pues le traía dolorosos recuerdos, pero... se sintió tan bien ante ese gesto, que mientras que el profesor de Literatura no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre los autores del Romanticismo, Tori disfrutó de esas caricias durante los cuarenta minutos restantes de la clase, sintiendo como el alivio poco a poco invadia su cuerpo.

"_Quizá_... _esto_ _sea_ _más_ _reconfortante_ _que_ _el_ _dañarme_.."


	13. Preparativos 1

**Preparativos**.

_Tori_.

"Siempre he odiado los bailes de graduación, bueno, mejor dicho las fiestas en general. No por el acontecimiento en si, si no porque es algo donde se supone que debes disfrutar, algo con lo que tus padres se sientan orgullosos porque te gracias un año más y pasas a un curso superior. Yo nunca tuve eso, porque esta estúpida tradición se hace a partir de los 14 años y mi vida cayó sin tocar fondo a los 5."- Quería responder la menor cuando Jade le preguntó que por qué puso mala cara cuando la señorita Lind empezó a asignar las tareas para el baile de estación, a pesar de que quedaba cerca de un mes y medio para este. Si bien no era el típico baile de graduación, en el Instituto de ambos chicos había un baile cada tres meses, en esté último año, cada uno con la temática de dicha época del año.

-Porque..- Sus palabras se negaron a salir, porque aunque tenía claro lo que deseaba decir no sabía si era lo que debía.

-A mi tampoco me gustan mucho, en realidad...- Se anticipó la mayor, y Tori agradeció mentalmente.

-Me estresan y me parecen que sobran- Se decidió a hablar, y por una vez estuvo contento con su respuesta.

-Si, aunque...- La pelinegra mira a Tori por un segundo y niega con la cabeza. Esta está mirando de nuevo al suelo, preguntándose si sería tan malo desear que su madre estuviese corretando por su casa preguntándole mil cosas como: con quién iría, qué se pondría, si quería que fuese con ella a comprar el vestido, o si la maquillaba, y todas esas típicas cosas de madre; desear que su padre se sintiese un poco orgulloso de ella. ¿Es tan malo desear ser normal?.- ¿Tori?- Ella sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Jade confundida.

-¿Si?- Pregunta, aun con el deseo anterior en su mente y un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Tú iras con alguien?- Segundos después, guarda sus tijeras. ¿Por qué casi siempre tenia unas tijeras en la mano?.

Quiere soltar una carcajada, totalmente irónica por supuesto, y gritarle que quién podría fijarse en ella: una chica gorda que se corta, se odia y con una vida miserable donde no es querida ni por su padre; pero no dice nada, solo baja la cabeza, cohibida por la situación. ¿La mayor quería burlarse de ella con esa pregunta?. No. En el ultimo tiempo, Jade le ha demostrado que es diferente a los demás, por eso ya no le da tanto miedo tocarla ni se estremece -al menos no de terror- bajo sus caricias o abrazos.

-No- Responde escueta y simplemente, mirando el reloj que hay encima de la gran pizarra, deseando que llegue de una buena vez el descanso.

-Yo tampoco.- Responde la otra, a pesar de que nadie le ha preguntado. Tori se sorprende. ¿¡Nadie le ha pedido ir al baile?!

-Estás bromeando, ¿no?- Susurra de nuevo, ahora mas bajito porque es la tercera vez que la señorita Lind las mira y saben que no habrá una cuarta.

-Es verdad, yo no miento.- "_Y_ _menos_ _a_ _ti_" quiere completar pero eso estaría fuera de lugar. Además ver a Tori tan rota y esos ojos oscuros tan triste que le da miedo romperla más, por lo que no continua.

-¿Nadie te lo ha pedido?- La mira con asombro. El tono de voz de la menor suena incrédulo, y la de piel nivea se siente alagada. ¿Victoria esta insinuando que...?

-Si, pero no la persona que quiero que lo haga...- Tori siente un pinchazo en la parte baja de su estomago y niega ante esto.

"No. Esto no está bien. No debo sentir estas cosas. Ella no sentirá jamas nada por mi, y yo no puedo arrastrarla a mi vida"- Mil y una cosas pasan por la cabeza de este ultimo camino a la cafetería


	14. Preparativos 2

_¡Nuo capítulo después de casi cinco días!. Espero que les guste y dejen su opinión :)_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Pedida.**

-¿Quién quieres que te pida ir al baile?- Pregunta Victoria 5 minutos antes de que suene la sirena en señal de vuelta clases.

.to- Es lo único que responde la mayor.

Ambas se levantan y caminan hacia su clase para volver a empezar con el ciclo de horas antes.

-¿Sabes, Vega, si tú no tienes a nadie y la persona que yo quiero que me lo pida, no lo hará, podíamos ir juntas...?- Hace una pausa, eligiendo las palabras- Como amigas- Intenta no arrepentirse de sus palabras nada mas decirlas, pero es que Jade West siempre fue así de lanzada.

'_En_ _la_ _vida_ _o_ _te_ _lanzas_ _o_ _te_ _atrapan_. Aunque siempre puedes cortar con largas y afiladas tijeras... Pero es mejor arriesgarse'- Era su lema.

La menor no sabe que contestar, por lo que se sienta en su lugar, totalmente callada y acariciandose la muñeca por encima de la manga de su sudadera color azul marino. Fácilmente nota las varias capas que esconden sus heridas, la mayoría recientes.

-¿Tori?- Por primera vez en el día, esta muestra una pequeña aunque sincera sonrisa, y esta por unos segundo si llega a sus ojos, a causa del hermoso apodo que Jade le puso unas semanas antes alegando que "Vega o Victoria" eran muy formales, y que quería llamarla de forma especial, algo que solo ella pudiera hacer.

-Esta bien, Jade...- Accede finalmente, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

"Quizá, a pesar de todo, este si sea un baile que merezca la pena... Aunque tenga que ir conmigo como su segundo plato, porque el chico de sus sueños no caiga a sus pies".

* * *

_Capítulo algo corto, pero... Duh~_

_3_


	15. Diario

Últimamente, las cosas parecían ir a mejor. De verdad. Ella incluso sonreía de verdad cuando Jade bromeaba, había dejado de cortarse de forma profunda, comía un poco y no tenía tanto miedo cuando era la hora de ir a casa.

"Quizá todo está mejorando..."- Se dice, mirando atentamente como la mano de la mayor coge la suya y empieza a dar suaves caricias. Eso se ha vuelto una costumbre, y Dios, de verdad que la hace sentir bien.- "Ser feliz a lo mejor no es tan imposible..."

Pero todo cae en cuestión de segundos. Todo se derrumba cuando llega a casa, y ella solo puede permanecer allí, completamente estático, viendo como esos pedazos que eran su vida se derrumban y derrumban.

-¿Qué es esto?- La voz de su padre suena más fría y dura de lo normal, cosa que parecía imposible.

La medio latina mira con pánico el cuaderno que su padre sostiene en su mano, y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-Y-yo... Eso es m-mi...- Las palabras se quedan atoradas en sus cuerdas vocales, bailando entre estas, negándose a salir.

Retrocede por inercia uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta que su espalda choca con la pared. Su padre avanza lenta y felinamente hasta ella, con aquella mueca macabra en sus labios. Se retuerce, deseando salir de allí. Sostiene su diario en sus manos, y por eso, la menor teme lo peor, y es que allí está todo. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Las tristezas como las alegrías. Sus razones y su escape. Su odio hacía si misma y hacia su vida. Todo.

Su padre, aquella monstruosa criatura que tiene a unos pasos de distancia, abre aquel cuaderno color rosa con destellos dorados y negros.

"Y es que en verdad no me quedan motivos para seguir. Mamá se fue hace dos años, y al principio creía que se había ido a hacer una visita a casa de la abuela ya que había peleado con papá, pero ella no ha vuelto desde entonces.

A mi papá parece que ya no le satisfacen los golpes, y últimamente me está tocando de manera muy extraña. Él me hace realmente sentir incómoda.."

Tori quiere gritar que pare, que deje de torturarla de aquella manera y que prefiere que la golpee hasta la inconsciencia antes de que aumente el dolor de su alma.

"Extraño a Trina. La echo mucho de menos. Ayer me puse a ver fotos antiguas y un fuerte nudo parecía extrujar mi pecho al ver lo felices que éramos. ¿No es increíble como se puede desmoronar todo en cuestión de segundos?"

Por un impulso, a causa de que ya no aguanta esa tortura, corre hasta su progenitor y golpea la mano en la que sostiene su cuaderno persona.

-¡Para!- Grita. Y por un momento se cuestiona a si misma de dónde a sacado la fuerza y el coraje para hablar.- Por favor, detente...

El ser que tiene justo enfrente, lo golpea con toda su fuerza, y la menor agradece que esta vez no llevase correa, justo en el hombro derecho, y para sorpresa de esta, se detiene, se agacha y vuelve a agarrar aquello que significaba su escape.

"Cat está distante de mi, y no me sorprende. Siempre que dicw de salir o visitar algún lugar, yo tengo que excusarme. Y es por eso que ahora ella hace sus planes sin contar conmigo, y lo comprendo... Pero duele."

"Vomité de nuevo. Sentí repulsión y asco al verme en el espejo..."

Busca otra página aleatoria y sigue leyendo.

"Hoy he vuelto a hacerlo. No sé qué fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza exactamente, pero cuando volví en mi tenía mi muñeca llena de sangre y cortes. Raramente me hizo sentir bien, me sentía aliviada. Por unos instantes todo desapareció salvo el dolor de pasar el cuchillo por mi muñeca en repetidas ocasiones."

La menor sintió como el aire abandona sus pulmones. Si bien su padre ya sabía que se auto-dañaba a si misma, e incluso decía cosas como «Bien, así morirás antes», «Al fin y al cabo, es lo que mereces» y otras miles de palabras desgarradoras, que leyese en voz alta, con una sonrisa altanera sus más recónditos pensamientos, la destruía de una manera indescriptible.

"Hace una días conocí a un chica llamada Jade. Siempre tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y es bastante simpática -aunque todos dicen que ella da miedo-. Intenta hacerme reír en varias ocasiones, aunque ella dice que no, que le encanta molestarme, y a veces, sin darme cuenta, me veo a mi misma, soltando carcajadas por una de sus muchas tonterías, olvidando el dolor y el temor."- El tono con el que pronunció estas palabras hizo que cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizase.

Por suerte, su padre se silenció. Se acercó a ella y la golpeó repetidas veces.

"Y aunque duela decirlo... Esto es menos doloroso que el que alguien lea el significado de tus demonios, tus miedos, tus secretos... Tu auto destrucción"- Y al final, se quedó allí, tumbada en la entrada, magullada, golpeada, sintiendo como todo volvía a teñirse de una oscuridad aún mas negra y fúnebre, pensando que verdaderamente no, ella no podría ser feliz por más que lo intentara.


	16. Preocupada II

**Parte XI (11.5): Preocupada (II)**

_Jade._

Odio los despertadores. Tanto que es inexplicable. De verdad. ¿Quién los inventó?. ¿El demonio?. No sé si es peor que me despierte la gata con sus bonitas-aunque-afiladas-patas o ese objeto del infierno. Alguno de los dos verán mis tijeras, eso es seguro, además serán las negras con brillantes, mis favoritas.

Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando pensé en Tori... y cuando vi la hora que marcó mi reloj. Si, definitivamente, lo segundo ayudó a olvidarme de todo porque si no me daba prisa, llegaría no tarde, sino lo siguiente.

-Mara, deja eso.- Mi voz prácticamente sonó por todo el barrio, pero si algo me molestaba de aquella bola de pelo, era su manía de mordisquear y arañar mis zapatos.- Para.- Volví a gritar, mientras arrebataba el zapato.- Algún día saldrás muy mal parada como no aprendas a hacerme caso, ¿sabes?.- Era imposible enfadarme con ella en verdad.

Me di toda la prisa posible para no llegar tarde a la escuela, y es que tenía ganas de llegar e _interrogar _a Vega, y reprocharle esa manía suya de desaparecer, y por ende, de preocuparme.

-Hay tanto misterio a su alrededor. Tanto caos y desolación. En cambio, ella se suele mostrar calmada, apaciguada... como si su mayor miedo fuera destacar o que se fijasen en ella...- Suspiré, mirando mi reloj por segunda, no, tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba exasperada y nerviosa. Pero sobre todo preocupada. Y esto incrementó cuando llegué a clase, me senté en mi sitio y esperé. Y seguí esperando. Y llegó la hora, pero Victoria Vega no había asistido.

"_¿Por qué?"- _Me pregunté, sintiéndome bastante patética al extrañar su tacto.- _"Se supone que somos amigas, y las amigas confían los unos en los otros. O eso se supone. ¿Acaso no sabe que yo estaré para ella pase lo que pase?. ".- _Bien, no es que yo fuera una persona amigable, de hecho jamás había sido cercana a alguien, odiaba estar entre gentío, pero con ella, la oscura y dulce Tori, quien tenía luz oculta, no podía tener suficiente de ella.

Quise correr, escapar del instituto y colarme en su casa, y gritarle, gritarle que yo la cuidaría, que no debía tener miedo porque yo estaba allí, pero no podía.

(…)

La media hora de descanso en mitad del periodo de clases jamás se me había hecho tan larga y tediosa. Odiaba estar sola... Bueno no, me gustaba estar solo, metido en mi mundo donde nadie te hace daño pintado de negro, rojo y gris, con tijeras y gatos por todos lados; pero... me faltaba Tori. Si por alguien podía dejar de estar en mi propio planeta creado por mi, esa era ella, y yo lo hacía encantada.

Miré al lado derecho, donde se suponía que debía estar, pero solo el aire ocupaba su lugar, rápido y frío.

"_¿Por qué la necesito tanto?".- _Quizá en circunstancias normales me volvería a dar miedo el acercarme a alguien, el salir dañada... pero con la menor era tan distinto. Se sentía tan bien cuando estoy a su lado, que esa presión que existía desde lo de _aquello _se aleja, dejándome ser la que era.

El timbre sonó, y aparte de que yo ni tan siquiera había podido tocar el almuerzo, entré, con mi alma por los suelos, con un enorme mal presentimiento y preocupada... muy preocupada.

"_Iré a su casa. Se acabó. Nadie preocupa a Jade West."- _Y lo haría. Aunque no tuviese idea de qué decir, ni qué hacer, ni qué pasaría. Pero la vida está llena de incógnitas, y si no luchas por resolverlas y contestarlas, ¿nada sería interesante, no?.

* * *

_ ¿Tienen ganas de saber qué pasará en casa de nuestra querida **Tori? **:D_


	17. El juego de las estrellas (Parte 1)

**Parte XII: **El 'Juego de las estrellas'.

_Victoria._

Tomé todo el aire que pude antes de animarme a abrir la puerta. Segundos después Jade ya estaba allí, mirándome atentamente como quiero descifrar todos los secretos que ocultaba mi alma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Volví a preguntar, tímida y cohibida por su presencia en mi casa. Y es que aunque en mi cabeza gritaba constantemente que no pasaba nada porque mi padre estaba lejos de aquí, nunca se sabía. Yo tenía muy, muy mala suerte.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.- Sus palabras profundizaron a través de mi, recorriéndome, dándome aliento de una forma impensable. Ella debía de dejar de decir esas cosas... Debía parar con ello. O yo me acostumbraría a sus dulces palabras, incluso a veces me las creería... y entonces, se desataría el caos. Quizá fue por la extrañeza del tono dulce en sus palabras, o porque no estuviese colocando unas tijeras frente a mí...

-Estoy bien.- Respondí, más seca y borde de lo que verdaderamente me gustaría.

Paso su vista por todo mi yo. Desde los píes hasta la cabeza, -Seguramente estaría despeinada y con unas pintas que daba pena- examinándome, analizándome. Por un momento, me sentí como un experimento. Negué ante eso.

_"Yo soy un monstruo, no un experimento."_

Ella seguía en la puerta, y yo al otro lado. La barrera seguía intacta, mi felicidad y mi desdicha separadas por unos centímetros. Mi mundo a punto de colisionar. Al borde de todo. Yo estaba al filo de esa delgada e invisible línea entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Estás sola en casa?- Preguntó de la nada y yo no pude más que asentir.

Me percaté de que su mirada estaba más allá de mi. Seguramente pensando que era extraño que una rarita como yo tuviese una casa _normal_. Yo quise reír a carcajadas ante mi propia declaración, pero me contuve. ¿Normal?. Lo normal está sobrevalorado. Nada es normal en este mundo. Y yo, claramente, estaba muy, muy alejada de ese concepto.

_"Para mi desgracia"._

-¿No ves que sí?.- Una parte de mi gritaba que estaba siendo idiota y terca, que no debía tratarla mal, porque, aunque ella quisiera esconderlo, sabía que era dulce conmigo, que no me acusaba ni amenazaba, y que, ya fuese por pena o no, ella cuidaba de mí más que nadie hasta ahora.

No después de que se hubiese preocupado por mi, no después de que hubiese tenido la voluntad de venir a mi casa... Pero así era yo. No podía dejar entrar a nadie en mí, nadie podría traspasar esas barreras -aunque ella estuviese allí, en la puerta y yo dudaba constantemente si con ella, solo con ella, podía alzar el portón y dejarle entrar- para que así, no tuviesen el poder de herirme, de dañarme, de destrozarme aún más.

-Bueno...- El silencio seguía, invadiéndonos, sin saber cómo salir de allí.

Sabía que Jade quería que le ofreciera pasar, sentarse en el sillón -o posiblemente en mi habitación- y hablásemos como amigas. Que le contase qué me había pasado, que le hablase y confesase el motivo de no haber asistido al instituto, que después hablásemos sobre... ¿moda, zapatos o chicos? -aunque siendo Jade, quizá sería mejor de cosas góticas, tijeras y amenazas, pero aún así, me encantaría-. Pero yo no era así. Yo no era como la gente esperaba, yo desilusionaba y dañaba, no cumplía expectativas.

-Creo que...- No pude seguir hablando. No podía. Las palabras estaban en mi garganta, atragantándome, quitándome el aliento, pero no podía. La punzada en mi pecho ya era demasiado grande para seguir así con él. Simplemente... era demasiado.

-¿Puedo pasar, por favor?.- Y con aquella pregunta, pronunciada con el tono de voz más lastimero que posiblemente había escuchado en el último año, hizo que mi corazón diese tantas vueltas que lo sentía en mi garganta, que todo aquel hielo que había cubriendo mi roto y demacrado corazón se derritiese.

* * *

_¡Al fin volví, y aunque este capítulo es corto, prometo que habrá mucho, mucho, mucho amor! _

_Así que si le dan apoyo y veo que os gusto, mañana mismo subo la siguiente parte que ya la tengo escrita . _

_¡Gracias 3!_


	18. El juego de las estrellas (Parte 2)

_¡Aquí tenéis otro capítulo! Ya solo queda uno más para terminar este salseo tan dulce, y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo 3_

* * *

-Yo...- ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi mundo colisionara por ella?. ¿Estaba dispuesta a darle el poder de poder romperme por completo?. ¿Le daba la oportunidad de poder entrar en mi, de conocer mi lado oscuro, de verme como yo lo hacía?

Y la respuesta vino a mí, completamente sola. Rompiéndome y alegrándome a partes iguales. Ella ya había tenido ese poder desde el principio, desde el primer día que se sentó a mi lado y me dirigió aquella hermosa sonrisa burlona perlada, desde el primer día que me preguntó '_qué tal estaba_', desde el primer roce, desde la primera caricia, desde la primera charla, desde el primer... abrazo. Incluso la primera vez que me mostró sus tétricas tijeras negras, según ella, sus favoritas.- Si...- Contesté, en un pequeño e inaudible susurro. Estaba dispuesta... o una gran parte de mi lo estaba.

Abrí la puerta, luchando contra mis impulsos de correr. En aquella casa se guardaba todo mi sufrimiento, lamentos, suplicios, condenas... Aquella casa, porque ni de broma se podía llamar a eso hogar, era la desdicha; pero por un segundo, por un momento, donde Jade me acarició la mano al entrar, dejó de existir todos mis tormentos, las voces llegaron casi a desaparecer, dejando mi mente en calma, y todo a mi alrededor parecía brillar.

-¿Quieres... em... algo de beber o comer?.- Ofrecí, sin saber qué decir ante tales situaciones. Si bien antes había estado en condiciones similares, con Cat o Robbin, ahora eso parecía tan lejano y borroso que no sabía como comportarme.

Ella me ignoró deliberadamente.

-¿Estás bien?.- Acarició mi brazo de nuevo, y sentí que allá donde ella acariciaba mi piel, hormigueaba en una sensación tan placentera como extraña y asustadiza. Me preocupé, al notar como antes negaba su total contacto, y ahora, casi suplicaba por él.- Estás temblando y te mueves con dificultad.

Era verdad, no lo podía negar. Estaba demasiado adolorida. Los moretones, cortes y golpes estaban tan recientes que cada vez que me movía tenía que poner toda la voluntad posible para no gritar o echarme a llorar.

-Si... solo es del resfriado.- Contesté, asegurándome de enfatizar lo suficiente en las últimas palabras para que así no tuviese que preguntar después qué me había ocurrido para no haber asistido a clases.

-¿Resfriado?.- Yo asentí, metiendo la coca-cola de nuevo en el frigorífico, para segundos después, ofrecerle la taza que tenía una calavera dibujada, consciente de que le gustaría. Ella es sádica, esas cosas iban con ella... ¿no?.- Me gusta esta taza.- Sonreí, porque había acertado por una vez en mi vida.

\- A mi también.- Era negra, casi podía ver mi alma reflejada en ella

-Aunque me gustan más las que tengo en casa. Tengo una personalizada que hice yo misma y ¡madre mía!-

-¿Personalizada?.- Cuestioné, mostrando interés. Deseaba saber más de ella.

-Sip.- Se sentó en la silla del salón, y yo jadee al percatarme de que la correa de mi padre seguía allí. Ese simple objeto trajo tanto a mí, que prácticamente sentí como una ola me arrasaba.- De pequeña, en casa de mis abuelos, mi tío me enseñó a hacerlas, y como siempre me gustaron las cosas punzantes pues... Esa fue la primera que me salió bien, y quizá, en ese momento me dije que servía para algo, aunque no queria...- Intenté mostrarme atenta, porque realmente me interesaba, pero no era capaz. Me sentía abrumada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al jardín de atrás?.- Pedí, al ver que eran las seis de la tarde y que pronto anochecería, por lo que podíamos estar tranquilas. Ella se sorprendió, seguramente no esperaba el cambio tan repentino. ¿Le molestó que no hubiese escuchado demasiado de su historia?

-Claro, vamos...- Y me sentí tan en calma cuando la saqué de mi casa que no podría ser explicado con palabras.

Ahora sí me sentía cómoda y libre para estar con ella, para hablarle, para agradecerle que se hubiese tomado tantas molestias por mi culpa, confesarle que gracias a ella últimamente me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, hablarle del miedo que tenía, preguntarle y alejar la duda de qué era yo para esta chica, si una simple curiosidad o de verdad le importaba.

No dije nada, sin embargo, solo me senté a su lado, y la escuché hablar. La miré atentamente, y un calor emanó en mi, llenándome, haciéndome sonreír como siempre que estaba a su lado. Hablaba de como se había caído al río cuando su abuelo la llevó a pescar y que gracias a eso había conseguido pescar un pez con las manos, entre risas me confesó que su color favorito era el negro -cosas que suponía- pero que secretamente, le gustaba el rosa gracias a su madre, de como su abuela hacía las mejores tartas de queso del mundo, de sus antiguos amigos, de que le gustaría llegar a dirigir películas, sobretodo de terror, y de que le encantaba actuar... hablemos sobre infinitas cosas, y yo no pude estar más contenta. Pero algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Era?.- Pregunté, al notar cómo se refirió a su padre.

-Si...- Desvió la mirada.- Él murió en un accidente de coche...

Y todo se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir. Me tumbé y solo cuando miré al cielo y lo vi oscuro, tan solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna y millones de estrellas, me di cuenta de que habíamos estado tan perdidas en nuestro propio mundo de una charla eterna que no habíamos notado que había anochecido. Ella me acompañó al segundo tumbándose a mi lado.

-Lo siento...- Seguía sin saber qué decir. En contra de todo lo que suponía, ella seguía con su sonrisa ladeada, pero ahora parecía un poco más lejana y fría.

-No importa... él solo... ¿bebía mucho, sabes?.- Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser, asintiéndome interiormente. Gracias a la bebida empezaron los maltratos de mi padre. Por culpa de aquella maldita y mortal sustancia, mi vida se había hecho mierda.- Era de noche, y yo estaba en salón, viendo una película de miedo con mi madre. Siempre me quedaba con ella hasta que mi padre llegaba de trabajar para no dejarla sola, pero esa noche, era más tarde de lo normal, aunque no le dimos importancia...- Estaba perdida, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma.- Pero... llamaron al teléfono y... ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?. Aún recuerdo tal y como me sentí. Mis pulmones colapsaron, negándose a respirar, sentí como mi corazón caía hasta colisionar contra el suelo y desquebrajarse en miles de pedazos imposibles de unir, se me aceleró la respiración y todo se volvió negro. Pero eso no fue malo. No. Lo que era verdaderamente horrible es que yo... no podía aceptarlo. Mi cabeza gritaba que todo aquello era mentira, que él volvería dentro de unas horas...- Tomo aire. Ahora, fui yo quién reunió todo el valor que había en mi y agarre su mano, apretándola fuertemente, dándole fuerzas. Sabía esa sensación. La había vivido tantas veces... Ese nudo en la garganta que te impide respirar, que no deja sacar todo lo que tienes dentro, que te hace tener ganas de llorar pero que tampoco deja ir a las lágrimas... ese nudo que te ahoga y oprime hasta devastar todo tu ser. Se volteó, un poco sorprendido; parecía que se había olvidado de mi presencia, pues estaba perdido en sus propias palabras.- Pero... todo se acabó. Colisionó contra un camión, y se fue al instante. Estaba borracho. Muy borracho.

Mostré una mueca, y solté su mano para acariciar su brazo suavemente, queriendo decir a través de eso que lo sentía, lo sentía de verdad. Dibujé figuras inexistentes en él. Cuando vi que quería seguir continuando hablando, volví a agarrar su mano, deseándo sostenerla por si caía. Y me di cuenta, justo en ese instante, lo que significaba desear proteger a alguien.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando todo se derrumba de un momento a otro, tu mente no lo asume, y tardas un tiempo en aceptarlo?. ¿Qué lo único que se te ocurre es desaparecer y correr lejos? Justo eso me pasó a mi. Hasta que no estuve frente a su ataúd, viendo su cuerpo inmóvil, no quise ver la realidad. Ya no lo vería más. Él ya no volvería jamás. Y entonces miré a mi alrededor, a pesar de que había más gente de la que podía contar, tuve la sensación de no tener a nadie conmigo, de estar completamente sola.- Terminó, para después volver a acostarse a mi lado. Yo hice una mueca, al notar un pinchazo bastante doloroso en mi hombro derecho.

El silencio volvió, pero era ese tipo de silencios de cuando ya lo has dicho todo y no hacen falta palabras. Era sobrecogedor y agradable. Nuestras manos estaban unidas, nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Yo...- Quise confesar, en un ataque de sinceridad. Pero el miedo podía conmigo. Jade pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues dejo de mirarme y alzó la mano que no estaba unida a la mía. Alzó su ceja y preguntó:

-¿Quieres que juguemos al '_Juego de las Estrellas' _?.- Yo la miré, totalmente extrañado.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Esperaban eso de la historia de Jade /3? _

_¡Espero que les gustara mucho e intentaré traer cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo _


	19. El juego de las estrellas (Parte 3)

-¿Qué es eso, Jade?.- Solté una risa, por el absurdo nombre del _juego_.

-Es unir estrellas para formar la figura que te diga laotra persona.- La miré atentamente, fijándome mayormente en su sonrisa, que volvía a ser cálida y, como siempre, algo irritante.- Por ejemplo, un triángulo.- Separó nuestras manos, y yo me volví a sentir incompleta. Cogió dulcemente mi muñeca y lentamente apuntó al cielo, uniendo tres estrellas hasta formar un triángulo, como si el cielo fuera su lienzo y mi sencilla mano un pincel. No sé si estaba más perdida en la sensación de su piel contra la mía, su hombro junto el mío, nuestras manos unidas alzadas al cielo, o las millones de sensaciones que estaban brillando dentro de mi.

-Venga, di una figura.- Pidió, aún sin soltar mi mano. El ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Me miraba atentamente, como si fuese la única persona en el mundo, sus ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad, la poca luz que había hacía que su cabello pareciera mucho más oscuro de lo que en verdad era. Abrí los labios, deseando decir algo, pero nada salió de mí. Volví a intentarlo.- Un corazón.- No pude retenerme, solo... lo dejé ir.

"_Quizá, dejarse llevar por este hechizo no está mal... Quizá, al fin y al cabo, puedo estar bien si me quedo a su lado... Quizá..."_

Me hizo cambiar de posición, siendo yo ahora la que sostuviese su mano en alto, y ella buscó por unos segundos para después moverla lentamente, uniendo puntos al azar, formando finalmente un corazón. Reí ante ello. Estaba feliz, encantada, riendo a cada instante... estaba... totalmente asustada.

Y de la nada, preguntó algo que nunca pude imaginarme. Algo que movió mi mundo.

-¿Quién te ha dañado tanto, para pensar que yo también te lo haré?.- La pregunta me desconcertó por completo. No contesté, no pude hacerlo.

Pero me di cuenta de a qué se refería. Había visto el moratón que tan claro se mostraba en mi cintura, cuando la sudadera se me subió un poco. Reprimí un grito. No dijo nada más, contra todo lo esperado, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Me toca.- Asentí y esperé a que hiciera su petición. De pasar a no pensar nada, miles de cosas acudieron a mi cabeza, ahogándome en un mar de dudas y preguntas, pero seguía nadando sin dejarme hundir, no cuando tenía a Jade, la chica gótica y fría -que me había demostrado que eso era solo una fachada-, sosteniendo mi mano. ¿Significaba que a pesar de lo que había visto, seguía a mi lado?. ¿Si no había hablado de ello, quería decir que ya había visto mis marcas antes?. ¿También los cortes?.

Intenté alejarme de todo ello, pero no podía. Tenía que seguir a flote, concentrándome en la sensación de nuestras manos unidas como si fueran una sola.- Una... estrella.- Lo miré un poco extrañado.- Una estrella que alumbre la oscuridad.- Me tensé tan solo unos segundos, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, me perdí en ellos.

-Una estrella...- Susurré, sin ser consciente de qué estaba haciendo, tan solo perdida en mis deseos.

-Una estrella...- Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar frente a mi. No sabía qué hacer, quería correr de allí, lejos, tan lejos como mi fuerza de voluntad me permitiese, pero la otra quería quedarse con ella, poder ser libre, no tener miedo... Quererla sin más.- Vega.- Susurró, y mostré una débil sonrisa. Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel apodo que él me había dado, lo sentía tan especial... me llamaba de una forma única, que aunque fuese mi apellido, era como una cosa suya, solo suya. _Yo era especial..._

...

...

No, yo no era especial. Yo no era nada. Yo... no era... ¿nada?.

-Déjame ser tu luz, Tori...- Y sin más, unió nuestros labios. Fue el tipo de beso del que no puedes hablar a nadie, porque se siente mágico. Claro que no es perfecto, porque yo solo he besado a una chica una vez, pero esta corrió de mi, gritando cosas horribles. Pero ahí es donde está toda su magia, en que no es perfecto, pero yo si lo sentía como tal. Fue el tipo de beso que me hizo saber que nunca me había sentido tan completa en mi vida. Me hizo tocar ligeramente el cielo y brillar con luz propia. Me hizo... me hizo sentirme real por unos minutos. Alejó todos mis pensamientos, aunque estaba completamente segura de que estos me atormentarían, culpándome y desgarrándome, cuando ella se fuera. Pero por ahora... solo quería sentir.

Estaba sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Sentía mariposas en la cabeza, y no puedo pensar nada. No, no son mariposas. Son miles de millones de pequeñas sensaciones gratificantes, como si estuviesen estallando fuegos artificiales dentro de mi.

Y en esa noche, donde el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, me di cuenta de que Jade West había parado mi mundo con ese beso, y que mientras ella estuviese conmigo, no volvería a girar.

_Mis miedos seguían allí, en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_Mis cortes, moretones, heridas, marcaban mi cuerpo._

_Mi odio se reflejaba cada vez que me veía, cada vez que escuchaba mis propias palabras, cada vez que pensaba._

_Las ganas de llorar, de correr lejos, de quitarme la vida, no se habían marchado, porque mi presencia era una molestia._

_Todo seguía igual que esta tarde._

Pero...

-Yo quiero estar para ti, Vega. No sé quién eres, no sé que tienes, pero quiero estar a tu lado.- Aparté la vista. Puede que por vergüenza, por inseguridad, por... no lo sé, simplemente, no podía mantener su mirada fija en la mía.- Quiero tu confianza. Quiero ser quien limpie tus lágrimas. Quiero pueda protegerte. Quiero estar allí, a tu lado, abrazándote. Quiero ser la primero que presencie tus méritos. Quiero levantarte cuando caigas. Quiero devolverte al camino cuando te pierdas. Quiero poder besarte, porque probar tus labios ha sido mejor de lo que jamás he podido imaginar. Quiero... Te quiero a ti.- No puedo controlar mis pensamientos. Me sentía colisionando. Había tenido tantos alti bajos en esta tarde que no podía pensar en nada más, me sentía en una montaña rusa. Pasando del estupor de la felicidad hasta cayendo en un profundo pozo.

"_No puedo. Esto... no puede ser real. Porque... yo no soy nada."- _Quise decirme a mi mismo que la chica pelinegra solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero no podía. Sabía que eso sería mentira, que ella estaba siendo sincera; pero simplemente yo no podía dejarme querer. No me lo podía permitir porque destruiría su vida.- _"Porque en algún momento, ella verá como en realidad soy, entonces se irá y me olvidará, quedaré como algo tonto y fugaz... mientras yo seguiré allí, recordándolo por siempre"._

-¡No puedes!.- Fue lo único que pude gritar. Porque, ¿cómo podía dejarme amar, cuando ni yo misma podía hacerlo?.- ¡Nadie puede quererme!.

* * *

_¿Os esperabais eso? _

_¡Espero que os guste y hayaís disfrutado de él tanto como yo! Gracias por todo n.n_


	20. Odiarse

A veces simplemente estamos tan rotos, tan demacrados, que creemos que nadie nos amará. Que no merecemos ser queridos. Que somos monstruos que deben dejar de existir. Lloramos porque nos odiamos, a cada parte de nosotros, desde el aspecto físico hasta el psicológico. En ocasiones, el odio llega a ser tan fuerte que atentamos con nosotros mismos, ya sea tomando medidas extremas para conseguir vernos bien, dañarnos de maneras impensables o simplemente haciendo cualquier cosa para alejarnos de la realidad, para no pensar, para no sentir.

_Queremos desaparecer, dejarnos llevar._

Nos sentimos solos, abandonados -aunque nos alejamos de todo aquel que pueda llegar a acercarse demasiado, por miedo-, con ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, que estamos perdidos, sin rumbo y que jamás podremos alzarnos para encontrarlo. Pensamos que no servimos para nada, que hemos defraudado a todo el mundo, y peor, a nosotros mismos. Que pase lo que pase no haremos nada bien, que hemos venido a cometer errores, a ver sin levantarnos, a odiarnos sin remedio, a abrazar la soledad, a desear sin cumplir a... _Morir sin vivir._

-Yo te quiero.- Repitió Jade, intentando acercarse a Victoria, sin conseguirlo.- Y sé que antes del _'__te __quiero' _te debería deci_r__ '__me __gustas' _porque es lo cliché, y que debería darte un muy extenso discurso sobre como cuando puse mi mirada en ti sabía que te iba a querer, o como cuando me senté a tu lado imaginé nuestro futuro... Pero no es así, Vega, no sabia que te iba a llegar a querer, ni que tan siquiera llegaríamos a ser amigas, porque eso depende del destino, de la vida, y no de mí o de nuestros corazones. Pero puedo asegurar y jurar es que te quiero, lo hago de verdad. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me tranquilizas, que me das la felicidad, que me llenas de alegría?. No es así, no del todo, al menos. Claro que me haces feliz, pero también me preocupas, cada vez que te vas tengo miedo de perderte porque siento que será la última, me puedes arreglar el día con una palabra o una verdadera sonrisa, pero también destruirmelo con una voz o un '_déjame en paz_'. Cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, sabia que era difícil por millones de razones, pero quería seguir hasta el final contigo, porque se trata de ti, solo de ti. Porque te quiero, y eso es lo único que tengo seguro. ¡Además, sabes que soy lo contrario a lo cliché!- Confesó.

Por nuestra cabeza pasan miles de cosas pero no se pueden describir. Escuchas voces extrañas que gritan barbaridades que nos desgarran, le tenemos miedo a experiencias que ni tan siquiera hemos visto o vivido, conocemos el infinito y la nada, y esa es nuestra mayor predicción. Nos sentimos muertos, incluso la capacidad de sentir -esa que tanto caracteriza al ser humano y que por ello es etiquetado como una _criatura__ débil- _se nos arrebatada sin reparo alguno, pero estamos vivos. Lloramos sin que caiga una lágrima, pedimos ayuda a gritos, pero en realidad ni un susurro sale, esperamos a la noche, cuando sabemos que nadie nos juzgará, cuando nuestros deseos, nuestras lágrimas, nuestros gemidos, nuestras suplicas no serán escuchadas por nadie. Solo pensamos y enredamos, aniquilándonos más.

-No, Jade, no.- Tori estaba intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero parecía una misión imposible.- No puedes quererme, no debes quererme.- Se alejó dos pasos más, como si la cercanía -la que no era tanta porque la menor prácticamente quería huir de allí- quemase o algo similar.

_Nos __cuesta __creer__, __confiar __y __amar__. __Parece __misión __imposible__ en varias __ocasiones__._

-No digas eso.- Suplicó la pelinegra, con la voz baja y herida.- Yo te quiero.- Deseaba que esas palabras vagaran a través de la medio latina, incrustándose en su cerebro, susurrandolas una y otra vez, hasta que sintiera la certera de estas y las creyera. Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez que estaría gritando en mitad de un patio, amor hacia otra chica, Tori, seguramente le hubiese clavado las tijeras a tal persona.

-West, para.- Ordenó, aunque por el hililllo de voz que simplemente le salio, no parecía tal cosa.-No lo entiendes.- Jadeo, para derrumbarse en el suelo y caer de rodillas.

Jade no entendía lo que era odiarse, ella no sabia nada, y Tori no sabia explicarlo.


	21. Persistencia

Su cabeza dolía intensamente, tanto que debía cerrar los ojos para que las palpitaciones que sentía en sus cienes se detuvieran unos segundos.

-No, no entiendo todo lo que hay en ti. Pero quiero.-La mayor hizo una pausa, y se acercó un poco a Tori , quien seguía en el suelo.

El corazón en un puño, latiendo tan rápidamente que parecía irreal. Quizá quería salir de ella, alejarse, como todo lo que hay en su interior, como todo lo que ha conseguido en la vida. Jade también se alejaría de ella en algún momento...

-Vega...-Quería escuchar todo lo que la mayor le estaba diciendo, quería dejarse ir y no pensar, solo envolver a los brazos de la peliengra y ser sincera con ambas, sobretodo consigo misma, pero, como su padre le ha enseñado con los años, las cosas no siempre son como se quieren.

Tenía claro que si se sinceraba, si dejaba que Jade conociese su verdadero lado oscuro, el que estaba lleno de cortes, cicatrices, lágrimas, golpes, odio y problemas con la comida, esta solo correría todo lo lejos posible, como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no es que eso estuviese del todo mal, ella era un monstruo y merecía estar sola, pero no quería que la mayor se alejase de aquella forma.

-Olvidemos esto, por favor.-Dijo segura, o eso intentó, porque su voz salio tan débil que apenas era audible.-Seamos amigas, nunca hablemos de esto...-Las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo. Quería sentirse amada, pero no podía permitirlo. Quería un abrazo de la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos, quería sus besos, quería... Verdaderamente quería todo de ella, pero no lo merecía, nunca lo haría.-Quedémonos como estamos, y...-Se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones -reprimiendo un jadeo cuando tocó varios golpes y cortes-, se limpio las lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdaderamente bella y falsa.-Podremos ser...-Pero fue interrumpido por Jade, quien alcanzó su muñeca.

La medio latina suplicó porque su chaqueta no se alzara y desvelara aún más oscuridad sobre si misma.

-¿No te das cuenta, Vega?-De nuevo, aquel lindo apodo que tan cálido penetraba en ella.

"_¿Por __qué__ Jade __se __empeñaba __en __hacerlo __todo __tan __duro__?."_

-Quiero estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Quiero y _necesito_ estarlo... Yo soy mi mejor yo cuando estoy contigo, me siento completa, la soledad se va lejos, mi seguridad vuelve. Tori, ¿no lo ves?. Quiero ayudarte, porque, aunque suene egoísta, si te salvo, me salvo a mi misma.-Otro paso más cerca de la menor. Los separaban solo unos centímetros.- Me haces feliz, escuchas mis tonterías, incluso te ríes con algunas de ellas, aceptas mis cambios de humor, te enterneces cuando te cuento con sencillez alguna de mis hazañas con las tijeras, cuando no estás cerca pienso en ti, me preocupo, me pongo celosa...-Omitió el que incluso tenía celos de su gata Mara, porque eso no venía al caso, y, además, era demasiado vergonzoso.-Te necesito a mi lado, porque me encuentro a mi misma. Porque sé quien soy. Porque...

Quería correr y encerrarse en su casa, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante ninguno de sus impulsos, quería llorar pero no salia lágrima alguna, tenia la sensación de que estaba gritando algo como: ¡Basta, no puedo retenerlo más!; pero sabía que estaba callada. Quería miles de cosas, pero no hacia nada.

-Solo dame una oportunidad, una prueba. Y te demostraré de que puedo sacarte de ese lugar, Victoria. Dame unos días, y te mostraré que todos pueden ser felices. Solo te pido, que me dejes amarte.

Pero, el problema es que cuando ni tan siquiera controlas tus pensamientos, entonces, ya has perdido el total control de tu vida. O eso juraba la menor.

-No.-Fue tajante, segura y fría. No había lágrimas, no había miedo... No había nada. Caminó hasta casa y cerró la puerta.

Jade se quedó allí, parada completamente, sintiendo como su alma caía. Quería gritar, hablar y preguntar, pero tampoco hizo nada. Solo se quedó mirando aquella puerta, aferrándose a su pensamiento.

"_Pues __no __me __pienso __rendir __hasta __ser __tu __luz, Vega."_

Y caminó hasta la puerta, donde empezó a llamar sin parar.

Quería a Tori, y le demostraría que ella, sobretodo alguien tan bueno y puro como era la menor, se merecía todo el amor del mundo, y solo ella, Jade West se lo daría.


	22. Perdida

_Tori_.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, dejando a Jade al otro lado, dejando a la única persona que me hace sentir algo, que por unos segundos me vuelve a la vida, tras este muro que con el tiempo he creado para evitar salir dañado. Inspiro. Expiro. Tengo que aguantar, resistir y no hundirme. Surfear esta nueva ola y gritarme que la he perdido. Lo pierdo todo, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada. Está bien. Es mi culpa. Siempre es mi culpa. Yo lo he elegido.

Entonces, si tan claro lo tengo, ¿por qué sigue doliendo? ¿por qué las voces no se callan? ¿por qué quiero volver y decirle a todo que sí, sea lo que sea?

Me dejo caer al suelo, apoyado en la fría puerta que raspa mis moretones y cortes. Vivo en una guerra constante, contra mi misma y contra el mundo. Un tira y afloja eterno que me acaba dejando sin fuerzas. Mis demonios ganan.

Mi barriga hace ruidos extraños, pero la ignoro. Beberé agua, mucha agua, solo agua.

"_Ellos ganan"._

(...)

Camino hacia mi habitación, con un gran peso sobre mi que hace que todo cueste demasiado, y cuando entro, no puedo evitar mirarme al espejo. Reprimo una arcada, ignoro la voz que no para de insultarme en el fondo de mi cabeza, y enfoco mi vista a través de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo alguien puede odiarse tanto? ¿cómo sabes que es vivir, si cada día deseas una vida distinta, un tú distinto, un descanso eterno? ¿cómo tu propio _yo_ puede darte tanta repulsión?

Por más que me contengo, las lágrimas caen y caen. No veo nada.

Esta no soy yo. Llevo sin ser yo años. ¿Cuándo me perdí? ¿cuándo deje de reconocerme en el espejo? ¿quizá cuando las discusiones en mi casa se volvieron habituales, cuando mi padre empezó a beber, cuando mi mamá se marchó dándome la espalda a mí y a su casa, llevándose a mi hermana, cuando los insultos en la escuela se repetían en mi mente, quizá cuando mi padre empezó a tocarme de más, a pegarme y hacerme ver la realidad de cuan mierda era yo? ¿quizá cuando me desperté por primera vez, deseando dormir para siempre? ¿cuándo exactamente? Y lo peor aún, ¿cuán triste es esto?.

Te miras y no ves nada que conozcas, solo una silueta borrosa, alguien desconocido, un total extraño de mirada triste y aura negra.

"_Esta no soy yo"- _Me repito.-"_Soy una mínima porción de lo que alguna vez fui"-_Pienso en las palabras de Jade que no dejan mi cabeza, diciendo que ella era su mejor yo cuando estaba conmigo. Sé esa sensación, me encuentro un poco a mi misma cuando estoy a su lado, pero después, cuando se va, estoy más perdida que nunca. No puedo depender de eso, ¿qué relación sería esa?.

"_No consigo comprender cómo puede sugerir estar conmigo, cuando yo daría todo por no volver a verme nunca más."_

Me tumbó en la cama, escuchando de fondo como Jade sigue en su persistencia de entrar en mi casa. Mis ojos se van cerrando poco apoco, y me parece escuchar que la puerta se abre. La chica pelinegra no sale de mi mente, y las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas por lo que lloro y lloro hasta que mi cabeza palpita. Quiero dañarme porque llorar me hace débil, me hace querer quedarme seca. Se escuchan pasos, pero estoy segura de que todo es mi imaginación.

"_Los demonios suben a por mi"_

Mi vista es pesada y mis ojos van cerrándose, con mis párpados cayendo.

"_No. Los demonios viven dentro de mi."_

Quiero descansar, todo en mí lo pide.

"_O quizá yo me he convertido en mi mayor demonio."_

Jade vuelve a mi mente, con sus caricias en mi mano, haciéndome sentir mejor, con sus brazos alrededor de mí, quitando el frío que me congela por dentro, derrotando mi muro.

"_Solo es el cansancio"._

-No deberías dejar la llave de la puerta debajo del felpudo, Vega.-Escucho en la lejanía, pero solo es mi imaginación. Solo un susurro en mi cabeza.

Pero se siente tan cálido...

_Duh~ Duh~ Dejo esto por aquí y corro... _

_No, ahora en serio, ¿qué tal? :_


	23. ¿Acosadora?

**¿Acosadora?**

_Jade._

Dormía plácidamente frente a mí con su ceño fruncido, su boca entreabierta y respirando suavemente. No había podido resistirme, y al verla tan relajado, y pacifica, empecé a pasar mi mano por sus oscuros cabellos, sonriendo como una total y perdida idiota. Olía a frutas, lágrimas, y justo ahora, a paz. Daría todo de mí para que estuviese siempre tan relajada.

-Tori- susurré, contra mis deseos. Ella sonrió unos segundos y quise pensar que era por mí. Mi pecho se llenó de felicidad, alejándo la mala presión de hace unas horas.

Me impulsé un poco a la derecha, subiéndome un poco más a su pequeña, dura y deshecha cama.

-Jade , estáte quieta.- Su voz adormilada me dejó helada.

Con cuidado me moví hasta tenerla de frente nuevamente. Mordí mi labio en un impulso involuntario. Suspiré de nuevo cuando me aseguré de que seguía durmiendo.

¿Esto no me hacía una acosadora de primera mano? Espiando a la chica que me gusta, mientras duerme, irrumpiendo en su casa a altas horas de la noche, luego de haberla besado y que ella me hubiese alegado... y a pesar de todo, y seguía aquí, mirándola y asombrándome con ella. No era perfecta -¿quién lo es?-, era simple y pequeña, pero esto la hacía especial. No destacaba, mayormente porque siempre vestía de colores oscuros y se sentaba al fondo -al menos antes de que yo llegara y la obligase a sentarse delante-, deseando desaparecer a ser invisible por lo que era difícil reparar en su presencia. Pero, ahora, cuando llevamos unos meses conociéndonos, juraría que ella es la persona más especial que hay en todo el mundo, porque es Victoria_. Victorira Vega_. Borde y tierna al mismo tiempo. Fría y cálida. Triste y llena de una esperanza oculta. Ella era especial. Es especial. Pero había una luz que poco a poco se esta apagando, y yo me encargaría de devolversela, iluminar esa oscuridad que llevaba por dentro.

Me volví para mirarlo, y reprimí una carcajada. No tenía muchos ganas de sonreír, no con lo acontecido anteriormente, pero su pelo era para desternillarse. Mas no lo hice.

_"Que raro se siente eso viniendo de mí... Es como... distinto"_

-Ojalá algún día te des cuenta de cuánto vales, de cómo de valiosa ere para mí.- Mi tono de voz era el menor posible, agudizandola lo máximo que podía sin tener intención de despertarla. ¿Por qué ella no podía verse a través de mis ojos? ¿Por que no podía ver que cuando su risa era sincera y sus ojos se cerraban, no era horrible si no adorable?

Entre pensamientos sobre Vega y con sus respiración de fondo, acabé dormida; no sin antes darle un suave y duradero beso que hizo que ambas nos entremesiésemos, ella entre sueños, yo en el cielo.

_"Quizá esto es la Bella Durmiente, y solo con mi beso de amor verdadero despertará de la eterna pesadilla."_

Quise golpearme a mí misma por mi tontería sin límites, así que cerré los ojos y deseé dormir.

"_Y seguro que ver a Vega despertar, será una de las pocas maravillas que la humanidad aún conserva."_


	24. Sueño

**Parte XVII: Sueño.**

"_Debería haber cerrado la ventana"-_fue lo primero que la menor pensó, aún dormida, aferrándose más y más a la extraña y ajena fuente de calor. No sabía qué era eso, pero estaba caliente y suave, además, desprendía un aura que hacía que Victoria se sintiese como una bebé.

_Victoria._

Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude. ¿Calor? ¿Blando? ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando giré sobre mí misma, las palmas de mis manos sudaban tanto que temía que pudiese escurrirme y caer de la cama. Lo único que pude pensar era que quien estaba en mi cama, a mi lado, dándome calor, era mi padre, y odié a muerte que todo justo en ese momento, estuviese pasando a cámara lenta. Una muy lenta.

Vuelvo a encontrarme respirando cuando destapo con cuidado al bulto que está a mi lado y veo a Jade.. Los recuerdos del día de ayer me golpean tan fuerte que puedo sentir como me tambaleo.

"_Es un sueño"-_Me aseguro cuando lo veo ahí, durmiendo a mi lado.- "_Esto definitivamente no puede ser real"_\- Y convencida de ello, me acurruqué de nuevo, intentando volver a dormir.

-Jade.- Susurro pasado un tiempo demasiado largo. Ahora estoy aún más segura de que esto es un sueño, porque no hay gritos ni dolor, así que por un rato, me dejo ir. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pronuncio su nombre. Es la primera vez que, si bien esto es un sueño, no odio despertar, que cuando abro los ojos no pienso _"Oh, mierda, sigo viva";_ es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, que no escucho voces, insultos o amenazas. La primera vez que, aunque sea una fantasía, me alegro de estar con vida. Es tan extraño...- Y todo gracias a ti, molesta tonta, amante de las tijeras.- Sigo susurrando por miedo a que se ¿_despierte_? Es demasiado raro todo esto. Sé que no debería disfrutar de esto porque no es real, y cuando despierte, querré morir aún con más fuerza. Querré desaparecer más profundo cuando en verdad vea a Jade en el instituto y recuerde todo lo que nos dijimos -ella sus sentimientos hacía mí, y yo, todas las palabras carentes de sentimientos pero impregnadas de miedo. No, definitivamente debería despertar ahora y pellizcarme fuerte para que este sueño o extraña fantasía no sea dolorosa cuando deba enfrentar la realidad.

Pero no puedo. No quiero.

Odio la realidad que me ha tocado vivir, y por más que he intentando cambiarla, pintarla más bonita, de un color rosa pastel, no es rosa. Para nada rosa. Es negra. Tan negra que la luz quiere correr. La mayor, la luz que la ilumina, querrá correr lejos, desaparecer de mi vida.

Vivir en un sueño es mucho mejor, y es que por eso envidio a las personas felices que no descubren -o no tienen la oportunidad, por suerte- que eso, la felicidad, no existe realmente; solo es algo tan efímero que realmente nunca llegas a sentirla. Simplemente es conformismo con tu estado neutro, no felicidad. Es algo a lo que te aferras pero con el tiempo se disipa y acabas aferrándote a la nada para sentirte bien, y sigues allí, creyendo sentirte feliz por miedo a la realidad. Yo también quería eso, quiero eso, pero me desperté y jamás volví a ver la luz. Envidio eso.

Quiero mi sueño solo unos segundos, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- No salto, no me asusto ni me sorprendo cuando la voz de Jade me saca de mí. Me pregunto tontamente dónde y cómo estará la pelinegra de verdad.

-Pienso.- Respondo sin meditarlo mucho. Lo bueno de saber que esto no es real es que puedo dejarme ser libre sin mediar con las consecuencias. Aquí estas no existen.

-Pensar es malo.- La miro atentamente. ¿Cómo alguien recién despertada puede parecer tan hermosa y brillante? Supongo que es parte de la fantasía, que me recuerda que yo jamás me veré así aunque lo intente por años. No soy bonita, no soy guapa ni tengo bueno cuerpo. Soy obesa y fea. Detestable. _Gracias_.

-Lo sé. Pensar demasiado me ha hecho daño.- Ella me mira sorprendida, como si no se esperase tal respuesta. Me pregunto: ¿_si esto fuese real, yo sería sincera?_ No. Como estuve sola, aprendí a guardármelo todo para mí, a sufrir en silencio, a esperar a que el dolor se esfumase o se hiciese llevadero. Eso no pasó, se hizo tan profundo que me ahogué en él y me hundí.

-Pues no pienses.- Reí suavemente, y, extrañamente, la risa nació de lo más profundo de mí. Era real. Jade, en mis sueños era mucho más simple y menos filosófica que de verdad.

-Que fácil es decirlo.- Y después de eso, no supe quien se lanzó a quien, pero me daba igual. Era un sueño, y podía vivirlo unos segundos más. Ella me estaba besando. Yo la estaba besando.

_A ver, ¿cuán triste es que el mejor beso de mi vida sea creación de un estado idílico y para nada verdadero?._

-Woa...- Jadeó contra mis labios para luego separarnos. Yo no sentía las manos ni los píes.- ¿Y esto?- Su pregunta me sorprendió, y cuando me vio confusa, aclaró.- El beso.

-Oh..- ¿Debía ser sincera, al menos en mis sueños, no?- Siempre quiero hacerlo, y si por una vez tengo un bonito sueño debo aprovecharlo, ¿verdad? Quiero mi luz unos segundos...- Mordí mi labio, intentando no suspirar de manera rota, o empezaría a llorar. Odio llorar.

-¿Sueño?- Asentí, sonriendo un poco antes de volver a besarla.

"_A pesar de ser un sueño, esto se siente tan real... tan auténtico"_

Mi corazón latía frenético y tenía una sonrisa digna de esto, un sueño. Era feliz.

Era feliz aquí.

Con Jade West.


	25. Llegada

**Parte XVIII: Llegada.**

_Jade._

Durante las horas siguientes, aunque parecen segundos efímeros, mi única actividad productiva es acariciar la cabeza de la menor con suavidad y mimo. Su cabeza está apoyada en mi pecho, y yo, como tonta, tengo una sonrisa gigante que no puede describir ni una mínima parte de todas las emociones sinceras y maravillosas que ahora mismo viven en mí.

Sigo recordando el momento en el que ella empezó a balbucear cosas carentes de sentido, pero después, cuando me abrazó y segundos después tenía sus labios sobre los míos, me olvidé de todo y solo me concentré en ese mero acto que provocó cosas que quería rememorar por siempre, guardarlas en una cajita negra con adornos punzantes y ocultarlas detrás de mi corazón eternamente. Aunque una gran parte de mí se pregunta qué estaría pasando pro la cabeza de Vega para actuar de tal manera cuando ella era... bueno, cuando la menor era todo lo contrario, y que siempre se rehusaba a tener ningún contacto conmigo, mayormente cuando horas atrás me había rechazado totalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando cosas verdaderamente horribles, que, por desgracia, se han clavado en mi cerebro y se niegan a salir.

Me giro y la veo dormir, y es que me he dado cuenta de que esta es la actividad que me encantaría hacer a todas horas, verla de esta forma, tan en paz, tan brillante, sonriente y... feliz. Y es que así son las cosas, cuanto más pequeñas, más tiernas, más suaves y más maravillosas, más deseos tienes de apreciarlas y no dejarlas ir. Y así es Victoria, no es una figura de cristal, no es una muñeca de porcelana, ella es una gran roca, dura, de hierro, que a simple vista parece completa, pero que cuando lo vas conociendo poco a poco, te das cuenta de que es pequeña, frágil y está muy rota. Mucho. Y entonces, como me pasó a mi, caes por ella y ya solo puedes pensar en sanarla, en abrazarla tan fuerte que todos sus pequeños y tiernos fragmentos se unan en un entero y aún más adorable Victoria Vega de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

Gracias a la pequeña que duerme a mi lado he aprendido que una mirada vale más que miles de gesto, porque en esas eternas clases, cuando me dejaba cogerla de la mano y acariciarla hasta que me sentía profundamente tranquila porque la tenía a mi lado, era suficiente. Significaba más que todas las palabras de amistad o de amor que le pudieses dar a alguien. Me ha enseñado que una sonrisa de ella, esas que eran de verdad, que tanta competencia les hacía a las estrellas, aquella sonrisa que tanto lo iluminaba, era más importante que todos los "_Estoy bien_" del mundo. Que una simple llamada de ella, pidiéndome quedar, era mucho más que cualquier llamada de otra persona, fuese cual fuese el motivo. Porque sí, ella me estaba enseñando que cosas a las que antes no les prestaba atención o las pasaba a segundo plano, son las que más debemos atesorar.

_"Quizá por eso ella es tan increíble, aunque no pueda verlo."_

Me volví a girar hasta estar frente a la menor, y sin poder evitarlo, besé su frente.

-Prometo que estarás bien, Tori.- Seguí acariciando su cabello y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos.

_"Quizá ella tiene el complejo de mariposa"- _Asentí para mí, y es que ella era maravilloso, pero no podía verlo. Estaba segura de que si hubiese alguna manera de que se metiera en mi mente y se viese con mis ojos, ella se miraría a sí misma como yo lo hago: como la persona tan increíble que es, y por supuesto que todos tenemos un lado oscuro, pero eso es lo que nos hace especiales; aprender a vivir con ello.

Sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a estar flojo y mi vista estaba cansada, y me sentía tan completa al lado de Tori que me permití dejarme llevar por ello, aunque deseaba seguir viendo a mi acompañante de cama dormir.

Iba a quedarme dormida cuando sentí unas llaves en el exterior, y segundos después, como la puerta de la entrada se abría lentamente, sonando de esa forma tan peculiar y chirriante.

Salté de la cama y miré la ventana.

_"¿Qué podía hacer?"_


	26. Seguridad

**Seguridad.**

_Victoria. (Pasado)_

Lo ha imaginado tantísimas veces que en el momento en el que se decide, lo hace de forma natural, como si aquello no le costase la vida. Literalmente. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro... y llega al borde. Expira, aspira y mira para abajo. No tiene vértigo, nunca lo tuvo, pero esa situación es tan frágil como ella y en un solo suspiro, morirá. Lo sabe._ Lo desea._

Una lágrima se acelera a ella y cae por aquella altura. Tori anhela tener el valor de ser la siguiente.

Alza sus mangas y mira sus muñecas, marcadas y heridas.

_"¿Por qué yo?"_\- Se pregunta desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no ha encontrado la respuesta. Está bien. Quizá ese sea su único cometido en la vida. Ella es una de las personas que nacieron para morir. Una de esas personas tristes que jamás podrán llegar a ser felices, un humano que está destinado a perderse y a perder todo lo que ama.

Vuelve a mirar abajo y en su garganta se forma un nudo que jamás sale de allí, que es imposible de tragar.

Sonríe con pesar y pone un píe fuera. Por fin terminará con todo, con el dolor, con la pena, con las heridas... con ella mismo. Con su mayor monstruo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo allí?! ¿Quieres morir o qué, idiota?- Mira hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento y aún, shockeada se pregunta quién es ese chica y que hace allí. ¿El Universo es tan malo que no la quiere dejar morir ni vivir? ¿Qué debe hacer para estar en paz, entonces?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Pregunta, con el peor tono que pudo encontrar.

-Hombre, me importa porque estás al borde de una terraza de la escuela, así que...

Rueda los ojos e ignora a la muchacha, pero esta la coge de la mano y la empuja hacía sí. Victoria quiere saltar y ser libre, Jade la retiene, sin saber qué pretende esa chica, dispuesta a traerla consigo de nuevo a la vida.

-¿Quieres bajarte de allí y dejar de hacer el tonto, Vega?- La menor, anonadada se pregunta como alguien como ella, Jade, la chica que se sienta a su lado, se ha percatado de su existencia.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Es lo único que sale de sus labios, en un suave susurro. Quiere soltarse del agarre de la mayor, porque su muñeca quema a causa de los cortes, y un poco más para arriba tiene un moratón reciente de un gran golpe con la correa que su padre le dio.

-¿Porque te sientas a mi lado, tal vez?- La pelinegra omite la parte de _"Y porque me pareciste demasiado intrigante desde el primer día. Y tierna. Muy tierna. Aunque eso no tienes porqué saberlo."_

No sabe qué decir, así que no dice nada. No puede hablar. Ella sigue queriendo saltar.

Cuando vuelve en sí, está siendo arrastrada escaleras abajo por Jade, quien la está llevando arrastras. La menor grita cosas que no pueden ser entendidas.

-¡Me quieres dejar, idiota! ¿No ves que te vas a poder conmigo? Peso demasiado.- La mayor ríe y la medio latina le pega, o lo intenta, porque sabe -cree- que se está burlando de ella. Está gorda, lo sabe, pero no quiere que se lo digan aún más.- ¡Mierda, que me bajes West!

-No voy a dejarte en una terraza solo cuando estabas al borde.

-No iba a saltar- Susurra ahora más tranquila ya que Jade la ha dejado en el suelo. Aunque porque han llegado a la planta baja. Al ver los pasillos completamente vacíos se pregunta qué hace ella allí si es horario de clase.- ¿Por que te has salido de clase?

-Porque no habías llegado en más de media hora, y una persona no tarda media hora en ir al baño.

-¿Te ha mandado la señorita Gómez?- Frunce el ceño y es que... estaba allí, a punto de terminar con todo por fin, y en cambio, tuvo que aparecer Jade, la nueva chica pelinegra que ahora se sienta a su lado, y devolverla de un solo toque a la vida.

_"Odio a este chica"_

-No, fui por mi cuenta. Me preocupé por ti, Vega. Y yo no me preocupo por nadie.- La menor no sabe qué decir.

_"Pero es ella la única que me hace sentir estas cosas desde hace una semana..."_

A la salida mira hacia arriba, piensa en como se sintió esta mañana por los gritos de su padre, por la primera vez que la tocó más allá, por aquel insulto que jamás había dicho hasta ese día _"Tú tienes la culpa de estar solo. Y me has dejado solo a mi, gorda bola de mierda."_. Piensa, piensa y piensa. Y cada vez tiene menos ganas de ir a casa y más ganas de volver a esa terraza y saltar. Y nada más pensar en eso, allí está de nuevo Jade, a su lado, sin tocarla -en qué momento la mayor se dio cuenta de que le incomodan que le toquen-, y sin palabras, sin hablar de lo que sucedió allí arriba hace unas horas, siguen adelante.

Se conocen solo de una semana y media, pero... Jade West espera mucho más.

En cambio, Victoria Vega solo se concentra en el hoy. En ese momento. En el que tiene a alguien al lado con la que se siente un poco más segura, con la que sus pensamientos y sus voces se callan unos segundos, donde las heridas parecen no doler tanto y donde una agradable sensación -seguramente de amistad- crece en ella. Aunque solo un poco, porque no puede permitirse más.


	27. Papá ha vuelto

**Papá ha vuelto.**

Abrí los ojos, molesta por el ruido lejano que me impedía volver a la tranquilidad que durante estas horas había alcanzado. Cerré los ojos y volví a tumbarme... pero entonces me di cuenta de la realidad. ¿Gritos? ¿De quién? ¿Y Jade, era real o solo había sido un sueño? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más por aquí, hijo de puta!- Un escalofrío corrió por toda mi espalda, haciéndome temblar. Avancé titubeante, simplemente para comprobar que mis sentidos me estaban engañando y que en verdad no era él quien había gritado.

Pero cuando bajé las escaleras, allí estaba, justo ante mis ojos, mis dos mundos colisionando sin retorno. Jade frente a mi padre. Mi padre frente a Jade, con veneno en su mirada y maldad en sus palabras.

-Que tu amiga se vaya de aquí. _Ahora_.- Quiero gritar a Jade que se detenga, que no se vaya, que no me deje sola. Pero no puedo, así que simplemente bajo mi mirada y con súplica en mi mirada, le digo en un tono apenas audible que se vaya de la casa. Se niega dos veces, pero al final, mirando a mi padre, se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, mi padre no hace nada. No grita, no me pega, nada. Se queda mirándome fijamente y sonríe, de una manera que me pone los pelos de punta, que me asusta y me hace tener deseos de esconderme para siempre.

-Así que ella es tu debilidad, maldita bola de mierda.- Su tono es cruel, como siempre. Sus palabras siguen.- Era sobre ella, de quien escribías en esa mierda de diario, ¿no?- Cuando no respondo, él se acerca a mí con pasos rápidos, sumerge la mano en mis cabellos y tira de ellos repetidas veces. Cuando sigo callada, golpea la pared color crema que está a mi lado.- ¡Contesta, puta!- Tiemblo ante esto pero no hablo. No puedo. No quiero.- ¡He dicho que hables, ahora!- Y golpea de nuevo, pero esta vez no es a la pared, esta vez es a mí, y el puñetazo llega justo en mi mejilla derecha.- Pues que sepas que no te quiere, ¿quién te iba a querer? Solo quiere meterse en tu cama, y como eres una puta barata, lo ha conseguido ¿verdad que sí, putita?- No sé que me impacta más, saber que Jade estaba en mi cama -¿significa eso que mi sueño no fue tal? ¿de verdad la besé?-, o que mi padre esté de vuelta antes de lo planeado y mi infierno esté tan cerca.- Eres una chica fácil... una putita gay...- De un golpe que, sinceramente, no veo venir me lanza al suelo y él sobre mí.- ¿Conmigo también serás igual de fácil, perra?- Trago saliva, pero nada baja. Siento sus manos en mi pecho, arañándome, siento sus fuertes mordiscos en mi oreja... siento y siento, pero todo me hunde más, hasta que ya no puedo soportarlo, cierro los ojos y me dejo ir, porque esto es demasiado para mí.

(...)

Y lo único que puedo pensar es: _"Jade, lo siento";_ porque no sé qué ha pasado entre ella y este engendro ser al que tengo como padre. No sé si la ha golpeado o le ha gritado. No sé nada, así que me disculpo, guardando mis deseos de, incluso mentalmente, gritarle cuanto la quiero. Porque no puedo arrastrarla tan abajo conmigo. Este abismo debe ser únicamente para mí. Solo yo y mis demonios. ¿Así es como se supone que debe ser?

_"Pero yo... de verdad la quiero"- _Y ahora sí, todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor.

Ahora he perdido a Jade, mi padre ha vuelto y yo... estoy demasiado cansada.

_¿Por qué sigo viva?_


	28. Sentir

**Sentir.**

No es hasta que pasan casi dos semanas que mis moretones se empiezan a difuminar y dejan de hacer formas extrañas en mi piel, así que puedo ocultarlos con maquillaje y por consecuencia, volver a la rutina de la escuela, ya que, sinceramente, es una de las pocas salvaciones que tengo de escapar de esta cueva donde viven los monstruos.

Pero... quizá no esta vez, no cuando Jade estuvo en mi casa, con mi padre. Quizá hable demasiado, o puede que no me hable en absoluto. ¿Por qué las dos opciones duelen en mi pecho, aún cuando he hecho todo lo posible para convencerme de que ya la he perdido? O más doloroso aún, ¿alguna vez fue mía? Porque ella me dijo que me quería, y yo le cerré la puerta -no solo la literal, si no también las de mi corazón, a pesar de que ella era la única luz que tenía-, porque yo solo escuchaba su tono bañado en lástima, lástima por mí.

Pero después se... ¿ella se coló en mi casa por la noche y durmió conmigo? ¿el sueño fue real? ¿tuve la osadía de besar a Jade West?

Pienso, pienso y pienso, y cuanto más pienso menos respuestas encuentro y más me desmorono.

Vuelvo en mí cuando ya he conseguido llegar a la puerta del centro, aunque es temprano. No calculé la hora, después de hacer el desayuno a mi padre -dos veces- y escuchar sus "_buenos días" _cargados de palabras que se quedan en mi cerebro y se clavan en mi corazón, solo quería salir de allí como fuese. Y ahora me encontraba allí, entrando por la gran verja gris oscura, con el patio prácticamente vacío de estudiantes. No pude más que respirar, guardando ese instante de tranquilidad en algún lugar al fondo de mi mente, y subir a la terraza donde siempre iba para aliviar el dolor. Aquel lugar era mágico y a la vez la mayor tentación del mundo, sentía que podía volar, ser normal, libre y no tener que lidiar con una eterna pesadilla que poco a poco se come la realidad, ya que se repite día tras día, pero a la vez, con solo un paso, terminaría todo.

Nada más entrar por la puerta azul noche, el recuerdo de Jade me acoge como si de una enorme burbuja se tratara, y es que hace un tiempo, casi consigo mi cometido de hacerle un favor al mundo y acabar con el monstruo que era yo, pero allí estaba la pelinegra, -¿por qué no me extrañaba? a veces ella era como una súper heroína que salvaba vidas sin ni siquiera saberlo- rescatándome como si yo fuese una princesa en apuros.

Suspiro. Atrapada entre pensamientos y ganas de saltar. Atrapada entre nudos y deseos de volar. Atrapada y enjaulada, dando vueltas sin realmente llegar a nada.

-Vega, ¿qué haces aquí?- Salto lejos de la entrada, posicionándome en el borde sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, con el instinto de retroceder, asustado por la voz que me arrastra fuera de mi lamento.

-Observo el cielo.- Respondo como si nada, pero tengo que clavar mis uñas en la parte baja de mi muñeca, por miedo a salir corriendo.- ¿Y tú?

-Te observo a ti.- Las palabras de Jade, con su calmada y aguda voz hacen que mi corazón lata fuertemente, sintiéndose vivo por unos segundos, pero no dejo que mi máscara caiga, solo la pego más, así que ruedo los ojos con fingido cansancio y resignación.

El silencio vuelve a nosotros, roto de vez en cuando por la suave brisa de plena mañana. Una parte de mí desea no haberla molestado por mi repulsiva actitud, en cambio, otra desea que corra lejos del demonio que soy: alguien sin esperanzas y con un corazón negro que se extingue.

_"¿Por qué siempre despierta sensaciones contradictorias en mí? ¿Por qué me hace sentir, en realidad?"- _Ella mira con atención el cielo, quizá deseando alcanzarlo tanto como yo por la expresión soñadora que emerge en su rostro, así que puedo tomarme el placer de mirarla detenidamente. Su camisa negra que se ajusta a ella, haciéndole ver simple y elegante a la vez, sus pantalones grises estrechos por abajo y sus botas altas le dan el toque típico de Jade.- _"Es como si... ella fuese la única persona que provoca sensaciones en mí, aún cuando me siento muerta por dentro"_\- Y entonces, baja la mirada y pone toda su atención sobre mí, y lo único que puedo pensar es que está viva, está tan viva... y ella hace que yo desee vivir de alguna manera, soportando todo esto.- "_Pero solo... la rechazo y le hago daño."_

Mas ella solo se acerca, con una carcajada que casi consigue que muestre una pequeña sonrisa, porque parece una niña pequeña, y quizá es una de las cosas que más adoro de Jade. Pues tiene ambas facetas, una que llega a ser tan tierna y suave como un cachorro perdido, pero tan dura y fría como un perro grande y agresivo, enseñando sus dientes hasta que te hace correr.

-Voy a luchar por ti.- Susurra en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.


	29. ¿Enamorada?

Latido.

* * *

_Victoria._

Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, que está nublado por algunas nubes de color grisáceo.

-_Has estado... dos semanas desaparecida._\- Susurra, demasiado cerca de mí. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, con deseos de que deje ese tema tan lejos como pueda. Aún me asombra que me hable, de verdad creí haberla perdida para siempre cuando abandonó mi casa, con su cabeza baja y su mirada incrédula. Tras un, lo que a mí me parece eterno, tiempo, vuelve a hablar.- _¿Estás bien?_\- ¿Qué es estar bien, verdaderamente? ¿Se puede estar bien alguna vez? Es tan subjetivo...

-_Sí_.- Miento, porque es lo que se me da bien, ser falsa y odiarme por ello.- _Yo siempre estoy bien._\- Y una sonrisa que no siento, vuelve a mis labios, aquella que ya sale sin ser llamada, sin ni siquiera tener la intención de que aparezca.

Y después de unos segundos donde la campana suena, ella pregunta lo que yo esperaba que hubiese sido borrado de su mente.

-_¿Qué pasó con tu papá_?- Mi mente se queda en blanco, no queriendo procesar esa pregunta ni respuesta alguna, así que comienzo a andar hacia clase, aunque la verdad es que ni recuerdo qué asignatura me toca justo ahora.

Los estudiantes caminan en todas las direcciones, interponiéndose en nuestros caminos, azotando golpes no deseados con sus mochilas y pateando lejos la tranquilidad que había vivido cuando este lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Cuando alguien se roza conmigo, mi mente da vueltas, tanto por la incomodidad como por el dolor de mis heridas.

-¿_Veg_\- Antes de que vuelva a preguntar, mientras cruzo la puerta a la clase de _Comunicación Audiovisual, _respondo nuevamente con una mentira.

-_Solo es.._.- Las palabras saben ácidas. -_demasiado estricto_.- Suplico por no haber temblado demasiado, y si lo he hecho, que la mayor no lo note.

Y sé que quiere explicar porque se coló en mi casa, o quizá quiere preguntarme si mi padre dijo algo por lo ocurrido, pero no la dejo, y camino a mi lugar. Y antes de que empiece la clase, ella está a mi lado, en el asiente libre,- ese que desde los primeros días, se agenció como suyo sin importarle nada mi opinión- sonriéndome con tanta dulzura que algo imperceptible brilla en mí unos segundos.

-_Mejor, porque no quiero alejarme de ti..._\- Sus palabras tienen el tono de hace unos minutos cuando dijo que ella lucharía por mí, y mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse de la misma manera. Me sorprende, porque pensaba que un corazón tan roto no podía latir con esa energía. Aunque intento que sus palabras no me den aliento, pero no lo consigo. Ella, Jade West, hace que lo negro se torne un poco más gris, que no haya tanta oscuridad, encendiendo una luz en mi interior, la luz que ilumina en mi oscuridad.- _Porque, como te dije, voy a luchar por ti. Haré que te enamores de mí, Vega. Haré que sonrías, que seas feliz..._\- Y la profesora entra, con su típica carpeta verde, sus marcadores violetas y rosas, y sus papeles repletos de palabras que ahora mismo no puedo leer, y por consecuencia, Jade se aleja de mi, sus susurros lejos de mi oído, pero su mano, como ya es costumbre, nunca suelta la mía. A pesar de que mi cabeza me grita, me ordena que la suelte, no lo hago. A pesar de que mi corazón me implora, con un suave y casi inaudible hilo de voz, que no caiga por Jade, tampoco puedo hacerle caso, y eso me asusta.

"_No quiero caer por nadie. Ni enamorada ni herida. No... quiero caer más."- _Pero otra parte de mí, esa que está empezando a depender de la morena que está sentado a mi lado, brilla, gritando: _"¿Alguien quiere luchar por mí?"- _Cierro los ojos, escuchando de fondo los '**Te quiero**' de Jade que susurró aquella tarde en mi casa, cuando jugábamos con las estrellas, y dejo que sus caricias me den esa paz que tanto necesito y que ella solo pude darme, sintiendo el miedo recorrer mis venas.


	30. Ven conmigo

_La primera vez que Victoria escucha gritos en su casa, tiene casi cuatro años, y ella se pregunta qué ha pasado para que su papá llegue tan enfadado a casa. _

_Corre a la habitación de su hermana, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus pequeñas manitas temblando. _

_-Tranquila, Tori, todo irá bien.- Dice la mayor, para después abrazarla. Ella se aferra a ese abrazo como si fuese su única salvación. _

* * *

Se despierta sudando y totalmente agitada, con las imágenes volando en su cabeza. Se levanta y corre a la ducha, para bañarse con agua fría. Se fija en sus brazos, piernas y cintura mientras se seca, y por un segundo se siente algo, una especie de brillo, al ver como no hay nuevos cortes en su piel desde hace casi dos semanas.

* * *

Corre a su escritorio y abre los libros, dispuesto a avanzar en el trabajo.

-¿Dónde está mi comida?- Grita el padre de la medio latina, nada más entrar por la puerta. Victoria salta de su silla, rosa pastel, que suena ante el abrupto movimiento, y cierra rápido su libro de historia como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido.

-Y-ya voy.- Su voz temblorosa sale sin poder ser controlada. Baja las escaleras y se pone frente a él, esperando que todo pase rápido.- Lo siento, estaba estu-estudiando y no podía...

Algo brilla en los ojos de su padre, y Tori tiembla. Es esos momentos en los quería correr por la puerta y no volver su mirada hacia atrás, pero entonces, ¿cómo iba a dejar esa casa con todos los momentos vividos con su madre y su hermana? ¿a dónde iba a ir, de todas maneras? No tenía lugar en el mundo, pero al menos, tenía un techo donde acudir, aunque vivir allí fuese una tortura.

-Ahora.- Y ella tiene miedo de incluso mirarlo a los ojos.

_"Algo que no entiende la gente, es que la depresión no te quita la alegría, te quita la esperanza." _

(...)

Su móvil suena, con la canción de_ 'War of hearts'. _Tori sale de su habitación hasta la cocina a por su teléfono móvil. Desde lejos se da cuenta de que la funda está raída por la parte de abajo y que ya no cierra por el golpe que dio hace dos semanas, cuando _él_ la estampó contra el suelo, haciendo que su móvil fuese al suelo junto con ella.

-¿Sí?- Contesta, y por un segundo teme que sea su padre, ya que ha olvidado mirar la pantalla para ver quien llama.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- Es Jade, con su tono frío pero cálido a la vez, no hace falta mirar nada, esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, y al parecer, el latido frenético de su corazón también.

-¿A tu casa?- Pregunta, y se alegra que su padre se haya ido a una reunión.

-Sí.

-¿Para qué, Jade? Estoy estudiando y...

-Quiero ayudarte.- Las palabras tienen el efecto de hacer sonreír a Tori, una diminuta sonrisa. Y es que hace dos días, aún cuando su mente gritaba que era una molestia, le pidió a Jade West que la ayudase con el examen de matemáticas, ya que como había faltado tanto a clases estaba algo perdida , y no podía permitirse bajar de nota media, o su cuerpo pagaría las consecuencias (literalmente).

-¡¿De verdad?!- Tori, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma soltó un grito bastante femenino y entusiasmado, y la gótica se dice a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por escucharla así de nuevo, porque realmente parece un niña pequeño.

-Claro, ¿por qué creías que te iba a decir que no?- "_Porque nadie me quiere lo suficiente" o "Porque no suele salir nada como quiero" o "Porque soy alguien que no tiene remedio"_; pero en cambio, la menor no dice nada, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se siente idiota cuando se recuerda que Jade no está frente a ella .- ¿Y cuándo quieres que vaya?

-Ahora mismo, por supuesto.- Responde, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Así es Jade West, tiene una oportunidad, y la aprovecha al máximo.

-¿¡Ahora mismo, Jade?!- Ni siquiera mira el reloj, pero sabe que es tarde. _Demasiado_ tarde.

-Claro. Podemos hacer una fiesta pijama y te quedas en mi casa a dormir.

-Pero yo... yo no sé estar con muchas personas.- Dice, asumiendo que la chica al otro lado de la línea invitará a todos sus amigos, que serán muchos ya que siempre lo ve hablando con mucha gente a todas horas.

-Solo estaremos tú y yo, Tori.- Y quizás, se dice Jade, ha usado un tono demasiado tierno.

Tori piensa en muchas cosas,, sobretodo en excusas, pero la morena no puede concentrarse en nada en concreto; siempre pasa eso cuando se trata de la mayor.

Y no sabe porqué, pero lo único que hace, quizá por primera o segunda vez en su vida, es dejarse llevar por el corazón.

-Vale.

_"Y quizá, alguien como Jade, poco a poco, te ayuda a recuperarla. A sonreír. A sentir."_


	31. ¿Muro derruido?

**Parte XXIV: Alma desnuda.**

Con suma cautela guardo mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y miro en todas las direcciones para tener alguna indicación de si mi padre podría haber escuchado eso de alguna manera, pero por suerte parece que ni siquiera está en casa. El dilema empieza en mi mente y acaba en mis manos, que empiezan a rozar la piel que se deja ver por encima de la sudadera, de mi muñeca izquierda. Tengo dos opciones. Y las dos tendrán fuertes consecuencias. Podía irme ahora, pasar la noche con Jade y que mañana... O podía quedarme aquí, y que aún así mañana... ¿Esto es a lo que se dice estar entre la espada y la pared? Porque a mí me parece más estar entre una pared, alta y asfixiante, y entre otra aún más grande, que poco a poco se desmorona sobre mí.

No me lo pienso más, porque sé que si lo hago me echaré atrás y no daré ese paso definitivo que ahora tan dispuesto estoy a hacerlo. Corro a mi habitación y cojo los primeros pantalones negros y una sudadera gris de _"Playlist",_ para después correr a la ducha.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras me enjabono con desespero, intentando que los pensamientos negativos no lleguen de esa manera tan fuerte que me dejan en el suelo, no ahora al menos. Pero cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, me paralizo y cierro el agua, intentando que no haga ningún ruido. Puede ser una tontería, pues ¿Por qué no podría ducharme de noche? Pero... la última vez que lo hice, tenía ocho años y aún recordar como todo terminó esa noche, hace que mi piel se erice y quiera correr a vomitar.

Miro con detenimiento los azulejos blancos que crean extraños dibujos abstractos al juntarlos, mientras sigo escuchando como los pasos de mi padre cada vez se van acercando más a la tercera puerta del pasillo, donde está el baño de la planta baja. Sigo mirando las cenefas de colores, e imaginando dibujos que se podrían crear si juegas con ellas cuando la puerta se abre. No hago ruido alguno y tampoco me permito levantar la vista, simplemente alcanzo la toalla que está colgada al lado de la ducha y la lío en mi cuerpo, sintiéndome desnuda, desprotegida y totalmente asustada, como una niña pequeña que escucha ruidos en la noche y solo quiere taparse con las sábanas, como si algún demonio pudiese comérselo. Salvo que ahora el demonio es real, está frente a mí y está sonriendo de esa manera en la que el lado derecho de su boca se alza demasiado, creando una faceta siniestra que me hace querer huir despavorida.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta, y con esa simple pregunta me hace saltar de mi sitio.

—Yo...— Abro y cierro la boca cientos de veces, luciendo como un pez que solo balbucea cuando lo sacan del agua, mientras da sus últimas bocanadas de aire antes de morir.

—Te he hecho una puta pregunta, responde.—Da un paso en mi dirección, y el diminuto espacio en el que está la ducha parece que se encoje, ahogándome en él, sintiéndome claustrofóbica.

—Un amiga va... a ayu-ayudarme a estudiar y...— Con una sonora carcajada que suena a odio y desprecio, golpea con la palma abierta los cristales de plástico que nos separan la mitad de la ducha.

—La puta va a hacer su trabajo, ¿verdad?— Su aliento huele tanto a alcohol que si no fuera imposible, juraría que podría saborear en mi propia boca todas las bebidas que él ha tomado. Sus manos están en mí antes de que si tan siquiera pudiera verlo, zarandeándome de adelante hacia atrás, hasta que mi toalla cae y él empieza a empujarme hacia la puerta principal, sin dejarme coger nada.—Así podrás hacerlo mejor, más tiempo que aprovechar.— Y entonces, cierra la puerta tras de mí, como una barrera. Estoy totalmente desnuda en la calle, a altas horas de la noche y... me sorprende que no haya derramado lágrima alguna.

Ni siquiera insisto en golpear la puerta o en gritar, pues sé que será totalmente en vano, no servirá suplicar ni implorar con una persona que estará muerta por dentro, que no tiene piedad alguna. Me siento en el rincón que hay al lado de la puerta, cubriéndome mi propio cuerpo, abrazando mis rodillas y escondo mi cabeza en el pequeño hueco que se crea, intentando esconderme del mundo, o escapar a una realidad distinta.

(...)

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente, pero cuando abro los ojos, Jade está frente a mí, sonrojada y sorprendida. Tanto que ni siquiera puede articular palabra cuando le pregunto qué hace aquí.

—¿Eso es lo que tienes que preguntar, Vega?— Se acerca a mí, dudando y con escrúpulos. ¿Es porque estoy desnuda? No es la primera vez que pasa esto, por desgracia...—Vega , ¿por qué estás en la calle, a estas horas, con el frío que hace y... _así_?— Sus palabras se calan en mí, haciendo que me cobije aún más en mi propio abrazo. Aprieto mis labios con fuerza, mordiendo a la misma vez el interior de mi mejilla hasta que siento el pesado sabor de la sangre, y hablo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jade?— Y quizá, si no tuviese frío y el nudo en la parte baja de mi garganta me dejase respirar, hubiese usado un tono de persona normal, no uno roto y sin vida.

Pero ella no responde, con sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa caída, se acerca en silencio hasta a mí y me abraza. Me abraza tan fuerte que casi puede transmitirme todo el calor que me falta, que incluso puedo llegar a sentir un poco de esa llama que tanta vida y personalidad le da a ella.

Y nos quedamos así durante segundos, o minutos, u horas. El tiempo no se siente como tal en este momento. Pero cuando ya he dejado de temblar, ella se quita su chaqueta y me la tiende, e incluso en la oscuridad puedo percibir que es de color negro y tiene un dibujo de unas tijeras en la parte izquierda, al lado de cremallera.

_"Típico de ella"-_ Y eso me hace sonreír aún más, porque... la conozco. La conozco a ella incluso más de lo que me conozco a mí misma.

Y aún tapado con la chaqueta de Jade, que cubre lo justo y necesario, me siento desnuda. Pero no físicamente. Es mi alma la que ha dejado caer una especie de muro ante ella, y no sé qué sentir respecto a esto, pero antes de que pueda controlarme, me lanzo contra la pelinegra y susurro '_gracias_', mientras mi corazón late despavorido.

—Siempre.— Me susurra de vuelta, besando lentamente mi mejilla. Y ya no es solo el latido de mi corazón, ahora son fuegos artificiales que estallan dentro de mí, drenando un poco más de vida a mi persona.—¿Vamos?

Y ahora lo tengo tan claro, que no hay lugar a duda. Tomando yo mismo la iniciativa entrelazo nuestras manos.

—Vamos.


End file.
